When Jimin Gets Sick
by Pudicamosa
Summary: Ketika Jimin sakit, semua orang khawatir- tapi tidak mereka tunjukan dengan kata-kata. Mereka tunjukkan dengan perbuatan. Oh, bagaimana mereka menunjukannya.../ Jimin centric! JinMin! YoonMin! NamMin! HopeMin! VMin! KookMin!/ Platoniclove, Praise Kink, Cuddling and Snuggling, Canon Compliant
1. That Morning They Got Ready

**Cerita oleh: insa123**

 _Don't dare to copy paste my work!_

* * *

Jimin merasa lamban, lemas, tak nyaman, sakit, tapi ia harus bergerak. Mereka semua harus bergerak. Pesawat akan berangkat satu jam lagi dan mereka bahkan belum meninggalkan _dorm_. _Aku benci seperti ini_ , pikir Jimin. _Kuharap_ -

"Jimin- _ah_ , kau menyimpan tiketmu?" Yoongi bertanya lembut. Ia tahu anak itu merasa tersiksa, mungkin sejak mereka melakukan latihan selama lima jam semalam, _well_ , jika kau menganggap pukul 4 malam, walau itu sudah hampir fajar. _Tapi hyung, matahari belum menyingsing terbit, masih terbilang gelap_ \- Dan Jimin, Jimin yang manis, mendesak untuk tetap tinggal di ruang latihan bersama yang lain hingga selesai bahkan kala ia sudah seperti benar-benar menempel dengan koreografinya dari awal karena _hyung, bagaimana jika kau lupa gerakan berikutnya?_

Jimin tersenyum lemah, melambaikan tiketnya dengan gerakkan pelan. Matanya menyusul membentuk lengkung akibat senyum lemah tadi, lembut, tapi cukup untuk membuat radiasi kuat seperti yang Yoongi pikirkan- _sungguh_ itu tampak berseri seperti bintang terang, atau sebuah meteor yang jatuh tepat menyerempet urat lehernya, tapi sungguh _jangan_ , _jangan_ , karena setelahnya ia bisa mati. Dan senyum Jimin tidak akan membunuhnya, setidaknya walau tetap dapat membunuh tidak dengan jalan seperti itu. _Tidak_. Senyum Jimin itu seperti penenang yang bisa menyingkirkan banjir air mata akibat pemakaman orang tuamu, atau sejenis penghilang hela nafas berat setelah mengalami hari yang panjang penuh kerja keras, sejenis pengahantar tidurmu, _cukup pikirkan alasan-alasan itu_.

" _Hyung_?" Jimin bergerak memberi kode supaya Yoongi mau mendekat. Jimin yang belum bangkit meninggalkan tempat tidur walau Yoongi sangat yakin jika pria itu sudah bangun awal untuk mandi dan mengepak barang-barangnya siap dibawa, mereka memiliki pertunjukan di Paris untuk festival musik luar negeri kata Yoongi walau ia sendiri sedikit tidak yakin-

" _Hyung_ ," Jimin menyerukan namanya lagi. _Dia terlihat sangat lemah_ , Yoongi membatin seraya berjalan mendekati kasur susun mereka, Jimin di atas, Yoongi di bawah, namun ia mengijinkan Jimin tidur di tempatnya kemarin, _well_ , karena mereka baru selesai pukul 4 pagi, dan sekarang tinggal sedikit lagi waktu yang sebelum jam 8, astaga. "Pukul berapa kau mandi dan membereskan tasmu, Jimin?" Yoongi melempar tanya. Ia mengambil tiket Jimin untuk digabungkan bersama milik anggota lain. "Aku tidak yakin, 7? Mungkin sebelum itu…" Jimin bergumam. Ia bangun perlahan, tangannya memegang pinggiran tempat tidur. Yoongi dengan gesit membantu sosok itu hingga melingkarkan tangan pada tengkuk Yoongi, sementara satu tangan Yoongi yang lain dengan erat menyangga pinggang Jimin, kikuk mencoba membantu Jimin supaya bisa berdiri.

" _Hyung_ , aku masih bisa berjalan." Jimin tertawa pelan, matanya masih saja membentuk senyum. _Oh Tuhan, tolong berhenti_.

"Tidak, pergelangan kakimu terkilir ingat? Dan Seungduk _hyung_ secara khusus berkata pada kami untuk mengurus dirimu hingga kita sampai di sana, Paris, untuk pergi melakukan _check up_. Konser masih empat hari lagi, jadi kau bisa membaik, kuharap." Jimin tidak mengatakan apapun lagi walau matanya masih melengkung lagi dengan alasan berbeda.

" _Hyung_ , sakit-"

"Yoongi- _ah_ , apa kau mendapatkan tiket milik Jimin- Oh ya Tuhan, kau baik-baik saja Jimin?" Seokjin tergesa memasuki ruangan dan berdiri di sebelah Jimin. Yoongi melihat kepanikan pada Seokjin dan Seokjin yang panik bukanlah kabar bagus. "Aku sudah membantunya, _hyung_." Yoongi membisik. "Kita hanya perlu mencarikan Jimin sebuah kursi roda atau sesuatu nanti di bandara karena kupikir aku tak bisa selalu menggendongnya." Yoongi merasakan cubitan kecil di telinga kanannya segera dan mendengar kekehan Jimin, " _Hyunggggg_ , siapa yang bilang aku ingin digendong olehmu," Jimin merengut. _Tidak, tidak, pout justru lebih parah dari senyum_.

" _Well_ , kau terlalu berat untukku." Yoongi mengejek, ia merasa malu karena itu. dan Seokjin tertawa.

"Uh, aku mendengar Namjoon menelepon penjaga untuk menyiapkan kursi roda di pintu masuk, jadi kau tidak perlu terlalu khawatir." Seokjin makin mengeratkan tangannya pada pinggul Jimin menyentuh tangan Yoongi yang justru makin mengerat di tempatnya. Jimin bersandar nyaman di tubuh Seokjin.

 _Baunya seperti pancake_.

Jimin kira ia tengah menghirup bau semacam pria sejati pada leher Seokjin, membuat Seokjin yang sedikit membungkuk demi menyamakan tingginya dengan Jimin terlihat sedikit bingung akibat hirupan tiba-tiba. Mata Jimin mengerut, dengan tarikan nafas yang makin melambat tiap detiknya. _Itu pasti sangat sakit_ , Yoongi berpikir dengan dahi menyatu. Namun selanjutnya, Yoongi melihat tangan Jimin yang menggenggam putus asa pada kaos Seokjin, dengan hidung Jimin yang hampir terlalu nyaman bertahan pada leher Seokjin tepat di bawah selangka, tangan Jimin yang lain mengerat di dada Seokjin, terlalu dekat hingga Yoongi kira ia tidak mendengar apa yang bocah itu katakan.

"Jin _hyung_ , aku lapar."

Jimin bertingkah begitu hanya untuk mengatakan itu.

* * *

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Siapa yang gemas, angkat suara? Kita sama XD

Jimin _bottom_ sepi banget akhir-akhir ini.. Ke mana para penulis? Aku frustasi, serius. Ada yang sama? Ayo pelukan~

Btw, kalau responnya bagus, aku lanjut. Makasihh~


	2. Of Passports and Crutches

**Story by: insa123**

Don't dare to copy paste my work!

* * *

Perjalanan menuju Bandara Internasional Incheon berjalan lancar. Tidak ada kemacetan parah, tidak ada _sasaeng_ yang menguntit walau gerombolan _fans_ terdengar sangat riuh begitu mereka sampai, Hoseok menyadarinya. Para penggemar tentu tahu tentang kondisi Jimin dan Hoseok tak pernah kehilangan rasa kagum bagaimana dedikasi ARMY kepada mereka. Sebuah kelompok penggemar bahkan membawa kruk berkata jika mereka baru saja membelinya di apotek terdekat jadi _itu tidaklah mahal oppa, tolong ambil! Pastikan Jimin oppa meneggunakannya okay! Dan juga, Hoseok oppa, pastikan kalian semua membuat kami bangga okay, hwaiting!_

Hoseok tentu menerimanya, merasa sangat berterima kasih untuk perhatian para _fans_ kepada mereka. Jimin sudah dibawa masuk dengan cepat setelah pintu terbuka jadi anak itu tidak bisa memberi sambutan yang baik pada penggemar tetapi mereka tetap menyemangati tanpa henti. Hoseok menjadi yang terakhir untuk meninggalkan van sempat panik karena kehilangan _passport_. _Sungguh, harusnya aku memberikan itu pada Yoongi hyung lebih awal_ , ia meratap lemas. Namun ia tak membuang-buang waktu, keluardari van setelah Taehyung, yang terus saja tidur sepanjang perjalanan, dan dengan senyum cerah seolah mengatakan _Hopey, hopey, I'm your hope!_ , Hoseok melambai heboh membuat _fans_ berteriak makin menggila. Ia memegang kruk yang baru diterimanya dengan erat dan membungkuk terlalu banyak untuk kerumunan di sana, merasa sangat berterimakasih karena hujaman cinta dari mereka sebelum akhirnya pergi masuk menyusul para _member_.

Hoseok belum ada setengah jalan kala bertemu dengan Namjoon yang tampak gusar.

"Apa seorang _fan_ memberikanmu itu?" Namjoon bersandar pada meja kecil, meletakkan tasnya di sana mencari-cari sesuatu, hampir seperti terdesak, namun matanya taerpaku pada Hoseok. Ada sesuatu seperti kelegaan di mata sang _leader_ begitu menatap kruk itu sedikit lebih lama yang dipenuhi catatan bertuliskan tangan seperti _oppa cepat sembuh_ , _oppa jjang!_ , _oppa tolong jaga dirimu lebih baik lagi_ , _oppa_ ini _oppa_ itu.

"Yeah, menakjubkan bukan? Maksudku, sungguh, penggemar kita sangan menakjubkan dan cantik dan sungguh orang yang penuh kasih sayang-"

"Aku mendengarmu, Hoseok." Namjoon memotong ucapannya. Tangan makin bergerak lebih sibuk. "Tuhan, aku bersumpah meletakannya di sini sebelum pergi, kau melihatnya, bukan?" Hoseok menggelengkan kepala tanpa ragu setelah mendengan pertanyaan tersebut. Ia merasa haus tiba-tiba. "Atau aku memang membawanya, maksudku, apakah kutinggalkan di toilet? Karena kau tahu sendiri Jin hyung menyuruhku untuk membuang sampah pagi ini dan aku, oh, ini tidak mungkin terjadi, _ini tidak mungkin_ \- _TIDAK_. Hoseok, apa kau pikir aku meninggalkan _pass_ -"

"Namjoon-ah, _passportmu_!" Mereka berdua mendengar panggilan Seokjin, di kejauhan, namun keras dan jelas terdengar.

"Kim Namjoon!" Seokjin sedikit merengek lebih keras ketika teriakannya tadi hanya bertemu dengan kesunyian.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Namjoon menjawab dengan jeritan, putus asa.

"Bukan, bukan, maksudku, _passport_ mu ada padaku, jadi cepat angkat pantatmu ke sini segera! Kau juga, Hoseok!"

Hoseok mendengar Namjoon menggerutu keras, tangannya lincah memasukkan semua benda kembali ke dalam tas, tapi sebelum ia melepas nafas kelegaan, sebuah tangan mengusap surainya sebelum turun melingkari leher.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tanpanya, huh." Hoseok meraih bahu Namjoon. Namjoon mengedik acuh, dan pergi tanpa sepatah kata walau Hoseok bersumpah ia menangkap sedikit rona merah samar-samar mewarnai sepasang telinga sang _leader_ sebelum lelaki itu menutupinya dengan topi merah.

 _Oh tidak, itu tidak mungkin tidak disadari_

* * *

 **-TBC -**

* * *

Tanpa Jimin sih, jadi aku pingin _update_ cepet. Jadi, aku kepikiran jadwal _update_. Insyaallah kalau tanpa halangan aku bakal _update_ tiap malam sabtu, malam minggu, dan malam senin. Kelas 3 sma, sis. Doakan lancar mau ujian~

Tapi berhubung malam sabtu kemarin aku belum _publish_ ceira ini, jadi _chap_ 3 aku _post_ malam selasa besok ya. Hehehe~ Selanjutnya jadwal _update_ diberlakukan.

 _See you_!


	3. Hyung, I Think You

**Story by: insa123**

Don't dare to copy paste my work!

* * *

Ketika mereka masuk ke dalam ruang tunggu, Jungkook dengan lembut mendudukkan Jimin di sofa panjang. Ia menggeser tubuh Jimin sedikit sebelum kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

"Jungkook, agak sempit di sini. Pergi duduk ke sebelah sana. Aku tahu kau masih mengantuk." Jungkook segera menggelengkan kepala tapi tetap menyandarkannya di atas bahu Jimin, satu tangan yang lain menggenggam tangan Jimin, untuk meyakinkan _hyung_ nya bahwa ia akan ada di sana. Sejujurnya, Jimin suka perhatian Jungkook, suka bagaimana Jungkook menjaganya, dan ia memuja Jungkook dengan rasa sederhana ketika bocah itu mau mendengarkan protesan Jimin sepanjang ia mencoba untuk membantu dengan alasan, _hyung kau sakit, jadi diam saja dan biarkan aku menolongmu_.

Jungkook memang menggendongnya sepanjang jalan menuju ruang tunggu begitu hendak keluar dari van. Kursi roda yang dijanjikan tak datang- rupanya banyak orang sakit di hari itu karena kursi roda yang tersedia sudah diambil semua, padahal ada 70 lebih jumlahnya. Jimin tahu ia masih dapat berjalan namun mungkin sangat lambat, tapi Jungkook berinisiatif untuk menggendongnya, berkata bahwa mereka akan ketinggalan pesawat jika kecepatan jalannya setara dengan merangkak seperti kura-kura sementara orang lain seperti kelinci yang melompat-lompat. Komentarnya itu bisa jadi kelewat kurang ajar dan sedikit kasar tapi sebenarnya tidak begitu jika Jungkook nyatanya sangatlah ingin menggendong Jimin, bukan apa-apa, tapi karena _aku lebih kuat dari Yoongi hyung dan Taehyung hyung, dan Hoseok hyung belum sampai sini, dan Namjoon hyung serta Seokjin hyung sibuk mengumpulkan passport semua anggota jadi biarkan aku membawa Jimin hyung ke ruang tunggu_. Jungkook terdengar sangat keras kepala ketika menyatakan hal itu keras-keras.

Dan tidak ada seorangpun yang menyangkalnya.

Jungkook kemudian mengangkat lengan Jimin supaya melingkar di lehernya, siap untuk menggendong namun cepat-cepat berhenti ketika Jimin mengeluarkan rengekan beralasan, _kau terlalu dekat Jungkook-ah, bagaimana jika tertular sakit?_

Dan _well, hyung kau sedang sakit, jadi tutup mulutmu dan biarkan aku menolong_ -

yang mana membuat semua orang terkejut karena _sungguh_ itu bukan karakteristik tingkah laku Jungkook kepada Jimin. Tapi, ini Jiminie _hyung_ , _Jiminie hyung miliknya_.

* * *

Jungkook bertingkah terlihat mengantuk hanya untuk menutupi kecanggungan diri. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana mempertahankan topik pembicaraan yang baik dengan Jimin tanpa meninggalkan kata-kata pedas di sana sini, dia hampir selalu menggoda dan Jimin tahu itu, dan Jungkook tahu jika Jimin tahu. Tapi sekarang, sekarang, ia merasa tidak ada keinginan untuk menjahili Jimin, karena walau ia mengunci tangan Jimin, itu terasa menggigil, bergetar, dan terasa hangat, terlalu hangat jika digolongkan sebagai penyaman Jungkook.

" _Hyung_ , kau baik-baik saja?" Jungkook memandang Jimin intens. Ia bisa melihat jika Jimin mencoba keras untuk menahan rasa sakit.

"Yeah, aku baik… Hanya sedikit pusing."

Jungkook berputar untuk duduk di sofa seberang melewati Jimin, pelan dan hati-hati Jungkook membawa tangannya menuju dahi Jimin, menyentuhnya sedikit. Terasa panas.

"Kau terlalu panas, _hyung_." Jungkook membisik lembut, dan Jimin tertawa.

"Aku tahu _sayang_ , ini bukan berita baru." Cengirannya melebar.

Jungkook mendengus, tangannya masih betah menyentuh dahi Jimin, mengusapnya hati-hati seolah Jimin adalah benda berharga, sebuah porselen yang bisa pecah suatu waktu jika Jungkook menyentuhnya sedikit lebih kasar, sedikit lebih terburu-buru- _tidak, Jimin hyung itu berharga, terlalu berharga_ untuk Jungkook menyadarinya.

Jungkook berhenti menggoda seiring dengan senyum yang hilang dan alis mengerut.

Jungkook menurunkan jemari dari dahi Jimin sebelum mengusap lembut pipinya. _Sangat halus dan hangat._

Jungkook tahu jika Jimin tengah berjuang dengan rasa tidak nyamannya akibat pergelangan kaki yang terkilir dan demam yang mungkin atau tidak mungkin dideritanya sekarang tapi ketika Jimin menikmati tangan yang menyentuhnya, mata Jungkook melebar sedikit kemudian hampir tersenyum begitu ia lanjut mengusap-usap Jimin lagi, sekarang dengan dua tangan yang menangkup sepasang pipi itu. Ibu jarinya menyentuh tulang pipi, merembet hingga ujung hidung dan merasakan dengusan kecil dari empunya. Mata Jimin tertutup sekarang bersama dengan hela nafas yang teratur, bahkan hampir tak terasa. Jungkook menghela nafas lega dan membawa dahi Jimin mendekat, bersentuhan dengan dahinya. Kelembutan itu membuat mata Jimin terbuka kaget hingga keduanya saling berpandangan sesaat hingga-

" _Hyung_ , kurasa kau sangat panas."

* * *

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Sampai jumpa besok jumat XD


	4. Just a Little

**Story by: insa123**

 **Posted at AO3 and Asianfanfic**

 **Indo trans by: Pudicamosa**

Don't dare to copy paste my work!

* * *

Di waktu ketika Taehyung menghampiri, Jimin sudah tidur. Kepala bertengger pada bahu Jungkook dengan nyaman, dengan jaketnya yang menutup seluruh tubuh menyisakan hanya sebagian wajah.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Taehyung bergerak mendekat. Jungkook terlihat terlalu sibuk dengan ponselnya, _mungkin bermain game lagi_.

"Di mana yang lain?" Jungkook menurunkan ponsel dan menaikkan wajah menatap Taehyung.

"Hoseok _hyung_ baru saja keluar dari van, kurasa aku melihatnya membawa tongkat atau sesuatu. Seokjin _hyung_ dan Namjoon _hyung_ sibuk menggeledah tas mereka, astaga, aku tidak tahu mengapa mereka berdua sangat gelisah. Maksudku, ini bukan pertama kalinya kita pergi ke luar negeri dan setiap kita melakukannya, mereka selalu seperti ini, dan Yoongi _hyung_ -" Taehyung menoleh ke kiri, ke kanan, ke kiri lagi, lalu berbalik 360 derajat,

"…hilang."

Bahunya mengedik sedikit. "Dia ada di sekitar sini dua detik yang lalu, mungkin pergi ke toilet atau mana, dan… heyyy, aku bertanya padamu lebih dulu!"

Taehyung benci ketika Jungkook melakukan itu. Dan sayang sekali Jungkook selalu melakukannya, seperti membuat Jungkook tampak lebih dewasa dibanding ia sendiri. Walau Taehyung berpikir, jika itu ada benarnya juga.

Jungkook melirik ke sebelah kanannya. Jimin masih tertidur, _Jimin manisnya_.

" _Hyung_ , Jiminie _hyung_ panas."

Ada jeda keheningan sebelum Taehyung bicara tentang, "Aku tidak pernah menyangka hari untuk mendengarmu bicara seperti itu mengenai Jimin datang sekarang, Jungkook-ah." Taehyung terkikk. Dia mencoba untuk tidak terlalu berisik tapi semakin ia berfikir ulang semakin ia ingin mengeluarkan tawa keras, terutama ketika telinga Jungkook memerah setelah menyadari perkataannya sendiri. Jungkook menggigit bibir membuatnya terlihat geram dan malu di saat bersamaan, hampir membuat Taehyung merasa bersalah. Namun ponselnya berdering sebelum ia sempat mengatakan sesuatu.

" _Hyung_? Yeah, mereka berdua di sini. Apa? Tidak. Jimin _hyung_ baik-baik saja, dia tidur."

Jungkook melihat mata Taehyung mengerut bingung dan tiba-tiba, _kekesalan_ yang dirasakannya hilang _begitu saja_. Terkadang, Jungkook penasaran bagaimana Taehyung bisa mempermainkannya seperti itu, _dan mungkin juga ke semua orang, dan terkadang_ -

"Jungkook, apa yang salah dengan _passport_ mu?" Taehyung sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya dari mulut. "Maksudku, uh, Seokjin _hyung_ ingin kau datang dan mengkonfirmasi sesuatu."

Kebingungan Taehyung disambut dengan eksepresi yang sama di wajah Jungkook sekarang, bahkan mata anak itu mulai melebar mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontar. Mata bulat indahnya seakan membuat Taehyung kalap hingga menahan keinginan untuk mencium dua mata itu agar kembali normal. Jungkook melompat kaget.

"Oh Tuhan, aku benar-benar lupa! _Hyung_ , apa mereka masih di depan?"

Taehyung mengangguk mantap. Matanya kini jatuh pada Jimin. _Si manis Jimin_ yang sekarang terbangun, menggeliat di bawah selimut jaketnya, mencari kehangatan seiring dengan Jungkook yang siap untuk pergi. Taehyung dengan segera duduk untuk menggantikan posisi Jungkook.

"Jaga Jiminie _hyung_ untukku, aku akan segera kembali setelah ini!" Jungkook berteriak sambil melenggang pergi, tapi belum begitu jauh ketika ia berbalik dan melihat Jimin yang mengalungkan lengan serta kaki pada tubuh Taehyung mencari hangat dan nyaman bersamaan, dan saat itu juga Jungkook menampik sengatan rasa cemburu yang membuat jantungnya sedikit berdentum lebih cepat untuk beberapa detik.

* * *

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Ada bau vkook? Tenang, ini tetap Jimin _centric_! Jiminku yang manis~

 _Anyway_ , aku seneng. Responnya lumayan di atas ekspektasi. Aku jelas nggak pede _publish_ ini, inget ada banyak _author_ yang lebih senior, yang lebih bagus juga tulisannya terutama satu orang yang kutiru tapi entah hilang ke mana sekarang setelah nulis hiatus gede-gede T.T

Tapi beneran deh, aku seneeenggg~ Selamat menunggu malam minggu buat _chapter_ 5^^


	5. I Hear About Jimin Burning Up?

**Story by: insa123**

 **Posted at AO3 and Asianfanfic**

 **Indo trans by: Pudicamosa**

Don't dare to copy paste my work!

* * *

"Kau seperti bayi besar Jimin, menjauh dariku." Taehyung mencemooh namun tidak dengan kasar. Suaranya halus, seperti matahari yang menutup bayang bulan, seperti bintang yang membentuk rasi bergabung bersama, seperti ibu kepada anaknya, _seperti kekasih pada kesayangannya_.

"Umnhhff….. tidak…." Jimin bergumam sambil tersenyum mendengar pendapat Taehyung tadi. Ada banyak kenyamanan yang Jimin dapati begitu mengangkat kaki kanannya lebih tinggi, hampir membuat Taehyung merasa ingin memangku Jimin saja. Namun seperti ini juga cukup karena Jimin sudah ada tepat di sampingnya, sangat, sangat dekat. Jimin menggesekkan hidungnya di bawah telinga Taehyung, tangan kanan mendekap erat perut Taehyung dan ia menghela nafas puas. _Tae di sini_.

Taehyung tertawa kecil disuguhi pemandangan seperti ini. Jimin memang selalu melekat padanya, _dengan yang lain juga sebenarnya_. Tapi ia senang beranggapan jika Jimin lebih dekat dengannya dan terlihat sangat manja jika mereka hanya berdua, dan bahkan ketika ada banyak orang di sekitar sekalipun. Ia senang membayangkan jika tangan miliknya dan Jimin saling bergandengan menandakan bahwa Jimin tengah berucap _jangan pergi jauh-jauh dariku_ atau ketika kaki-kaki mereka seperti terikat satu sama lain di bawah meja makan yang berarti _aku tidak ingin tidur sendirian malam ini_.

Taehyung bisa merasa udara hangat terhembusdi lehernya dan dahinya mengerut sesaat, menunduk menatap Jimin. Ia bawa tangannya menyentuh dahi Jimin dan sedikit menyingkirkan helai poni membuat sosok itu mendongak, bibir melengkung senyum tapi mata masih tertutup, menikmati perhatian yang Taehyung berikan padanya. Dan Taehyung tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menempelkan bibir pada dahi Jimin seraya membisik lembut-

 _Seperti pengantar tidur_ , pikir Jimin.

"Jungkook benar Jimin, kau terserang demam, parah."

Jimin dengan segera membuka mata, sejajar dengan Taehyung. Ia tidak memberi komentar apapun pada pernyataan Taehyung tapi menunduk lagi menatap bagian kaki, lebih tertuju ke paha, dan Jimin membawa tangan kiri Taehyung ke atas paha sebelah kanan.

"Taehyung-ah… sakit." Jimin merengek seolah hanya Taehyung yang bisa menyelamatkannya dari dunia menyebalkan ini. _Well_ , Jimin pikir dunianya memang sangat menjengkelkan. Harusnya ia tidak sakit sekarang, tapi justru terjadi sungguhan. Jadi, Jimin ingin sekali memanfaatkan kenyamanan yang Taehyung berikan dan mengusir pergi keluhan-keluhan buruk sedari tadi karena sekarang, sekarang, dia ingin menjadi egois. Hanya sekali ini saja.

"Yang sakit pergelangan kakimu Jimin, bukan pahamu." Taehyung tertawa ringan.

Jimin merengut dan berkedip beberapa kali, dan Taehyung pikir ia melihat mata itu sedikit berkaca. Sial.

Secepat kilat, Taehyung mengusap mata Jimin yang hampir basah dan membawanya dalam pelukan. Kedua lengannya mengalung erat pada leher Jimin membuat Jimin terbatuk, dan secepat kilat lagi, Taehyung membebaskannya.

"Maaf, uh.. Aku panik. Kau tahu aku benci melihatmu menangis seperti tadi." Taehyung menampilkan lesung pipinya, merasa sedikit malu dengan tindakan dadakannya tadi.

Dan Jimin menyeringai lebar, seperti _Cheshire cat_ , atau bahkan tampak lebih manis dibanding _Cheshirre cat_ , lebih memikat dari _converse_ merah yang Taehyung dapat di hari ulang tahunnya, lebih dan lebih terlihat mengga-

"Aku tidak menangis… Hanya saja rasanya sangat dingin… Dan mataku pedas, dan punggungku seperti sakit semua, dan kakiku makin mati rasa akibat latihan semalam," Jimin komplain, "tapi tanganmu Taehyung-ah, tanganmu sangat dingin!" Jimin sedikit kaget begitu menyentuh kulit tangan Taehyung, sehingg ia menangkupkan tangannya memberi kehangatan.

Taehyung menggeleng dan tawa pendeknya keluar.

"Tentu saja dingin bodoh, suhunya mencapi -16 derajat, astaga, kau seperti bayi saja."

Jimin makin merengut mendengar ejekan tersebut. Matanya kembali berkaca dan Tehyung sadar mungkin candaannya terlalu jauh.

"Shhh… yah, aku hanya bercanda," Taehyung dengan lembut mengelus pipi Jimin dan segera mengalungkan tangan kanan Jimin di perutnya lagi, membuat posisi setengah berpelukan. Jimin merintih kecil begitu tangan Taehyung menekan area sepanjang kakinya, naik turun, sebelum akhirnya berhenti pada paha dan memberi pijatan dengan arah gerak yang sama.

"Apa terasa lebih baik? Atau semakin sakit?" Jimin segera menggeleng dan makin menjatuhkan kepalanya di dada bidang Taehyung lagi. _Aman_.

"Lebih baik.", Jimin berbisik. Ia makin mengusak wajahnya lagi, hingga hidungnya kini kembali bertengger di perpotogan leher Taehyung, menikmati kehangatan tubuh Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum merasakan genggaman erat Jimin di tubuhnya. Tangannya kembali memijat paha Jimin sementara satu tangan yang lain sudah masuk did dalam pakaian yang Jimin kenakan, menekan-nekan sepanjang tulang dada Jimin untuk melemaskan otot. Rasanya halus, keras, sangat, sangat indah.

"Sudah kubilang tanganmu terlalu dingin umphh…" Jimin makin merintih tapi tidak membuat Taehyung berhenti. Walau sesungguhnya Jimin suka, terasa dingin _namun juga seperti membuat candu_.

Taehyung bisa merasakan tubuh Jimin melemas maka ia terus memijat di bagian yang sama lagi dan lagi. Jimin makin merasa tubuhnya panas. Taehyung bangga bisa merasakan otot-otot Jimin yang selama ini tersembunyi di balik pakaian. Jimin bekerja keras untuk grupnya, melewatkan jam makan hanya untuk memberi bantuan anggota lain dalam masalah gerak _dance_ , dan _oh, bagaimana tubuh Jimin basah karena keringat semalam demi menolong Taehyung untuk meyempurnakan gerak tubuhnya di kala sewajarnya mereka sudah pulang dan tidur_.

 _Jiminnya yang mani_ s selalu tersenyum dan menerima apapun; hal yang bagus, jelek, bahkan buruk sekalipun, ibaratnya Jimin seperti bunglon yang mudah beradaptasi dengan kondisi emosi semua orang dan dia sangat, sangat pandai mengetahui apa yang teman satu grupnya inginkan, dengan atau tanpa mengatakannya. Hanya Jimin. Hanya Jimin yang mencurahkan banyak perhatian pada enam sosok lain, Jimin benar-benar sosok yang dianggap penting. Dan ketika semua orang menyerah pada si eksentrik Taehyung dengan tingkah liarnya, Jimin selalu ada di sana. Jimin menerima kelakuan Taehyung, tanpa banyak bertanya. _Jimin itu berharga, terlalu berharga_. Taehyung mungkin agak terlambat menyadarinya.

Ia menggaet pinggang Jimin sedikit erat, tangan masih setia memijat sisi perut Jimin sementara tangan yang satu juga masih dengan lembut menekan-nekan paha Jimin. Jimin tengah mengenakan shredded jeans, _siapa pula yang membiarkannya memakai celana macam itu di kala suhu sangatlah dingin?_

Dan Taehyung memelankan tekanan jarinya begitu sadar bahwa itu adalah celana kesukaan Jimin sendiri, satu celana yang biasa mereka pakai bergantian dan itu membuat Taehyung menghela nafas mengalah. _Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa memaksa Jimin untuk tidak mengenakannya jika Jimin sendiri memang memaksa ingin_. Taehyung meraba bagian celana memperlihatkan kulit Jimin, warnanya sedikit merah karena dingin, dan tiap kali Taehyung meraba bagian tersebut, rasanya justru makin lembut, hampir seperti beludru, Jimin memang memiliki kulit yang bagus. Sangat.

Taehyung bisa merasakan hembusan di telinganya, tenang, mengalun pelan. Sosok dalam dekapannya itu tampak kembali jatuh tertidur di bahu Taehyung dan Taehyung tersenyum saja begitu sadar.

Hanya beberapa detik sebelum Taehyung berhenti memijat paha Jimin. Ia mencium sesuatu yang manis dan lezat, dan tidak perlu waktu lama hingga seseorang menerobos masuk, itu Seokjin, berlari kalut, membawa kantong plastik dan satu tangan lain menggenggam _cup_ besar dengan asap mengepul. Pupil mata pria tinggi itu melebar begitu langkahnya berhenti tepat di depan dua adiknya dan ia sedikit menghela nafas putus asa. _Ah, Jungkook pasti memberitahunya_.

Taehyung membawa jari tengahnya mendekati bibir untuk memberi kode diam namun gagal karena sumpah, ia lihat mata Jin seperti orang ingin menangis-

"Aku dengar Jimin demam? Apa-apaan."

* * *

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Iya aku tahu telat, maaf maaf. Ada acara di luar rencana dan sialnya aku belum ada cadangan _chapter_ yang siap _publish_ kalo lagi sibuk. Jadi mungkin aku update lagi hari senin atau kapan intinya masih minggu ini.

Btw, makasih buat saran. Iya, aku masih agak bingung menyederhanakan percakapan, jadi kalimatnya terkesan nggak muter-muter kan ya? Duh ya gini ini kalo sok-sok nge- _translate_ cerita, hahaha..

Terus buat yang minta dipanjangin. Duh gimana, ya? Ini kan dari cerita aslinya emang per- _chapternya_ pendek. Jadi kalo mau dipanjangin di luar hakku banget. Makannya aku sebisa mungkin update 3 chap seminggu. Maaf yaaa..

Btw, VMin agak panjang nih :3 Yang penumpang kapal VMin, mana suaranya?


	6. Taehyung Understands

**Story by: insa123**

 **Posted at AO3 and Asianfanfic**

 **Indo trans by: Pudicamosa**

Don't dare to copy paste my work!

* * *

" _Hyung_ , apa kau meninggalkan Jungkook hanya berdua dengan Namjoon _hyung_?" Taehyung menatap seluruh tubuh Seokjin, mata menyapu seluruh ruang tunggu dengan cermat, memeriksa apakah ada orang lain yang membuntuti pria tinggi itu.

Tak ada orang lain di sana, hanya beberapa calon penumpang yang lewat. _Pengawasan benar-benar ketat_.

" _Well,_ untuk pertama kalinya… bagaimana bisa kau begitu berani menerobos seluruh _fans_ dan kamera, _hyung_ , aku entah kenapa merasa bangga sekali." Taehyung tersenyum takjub, namun seolah mengejek Seokjin hingga cukup membuatnya merasa dipermalukan dan sedikit tak nyaman, karena dia memang tadi tanpa pikir panjang meninggalkan masker dan mantelnya, tapi oh, kalimat Taehyung sesungguhnya tidak terdengar menyakitkan, _tidak, tidak, tidak pernah_. Kata-kata Taehyung hanya menancap di hati, sedikit terasa panas dan dalam, dan merubuhkan harga diri-

"Hoseok ada di sana menemani Jungkook dan Namjoon." Seokjin menjawab berat. Ia masih mengambil nafas akibat berlari tadi. _Sial, aku berlari dari tempat yang cukup jauh_.

"…dan Jungkook, Jungkook hanya perlu berfoto sekali lagi untuk identifikasi, jangan tanya aku kenapa." Seokjin menambahkan. Nafasnya sudah terdengar lebih tenang sekarang, matanya menatap lurus pada Jimin yang kini mulai menyamankan posisi tubuh. Wajah membengkak tapi obsidiannya membalas tatapan Seokjin perhatian, membuat Seokjin tidak dapat menahannya, _sangat indah_.

Taehyung segera mengerti ketika ia melihat Seokjin duduk di sisi yang lain dekat tubuh Jimin, sekarang membuka bungkusan plastik yang rupanya berisi bubur ayam dan kue yang masih mengepulkan asap dan semangkuk _salad_ dan sepiring kimbab dan ada piring kecil lainnya, sedikit kimchi dan lobak. _Ah, dia menyiapkan banyak sekali_.

"Jimin-ah, makanlah."

Suara Seokjin terdengar sangat menenangkan, namun juga tegas. Dan Taehyung segera paham, ia menjauhkan kaki Jimin yang tadi berada di atas pangkuannya, perlahan membalik tubuh Jimin supaya menghadap Seokjin.

"Seokjin _hyung_ benar Jimin-ah, kau harus makan sekarang." Taehyung sudah beranjak berdiri ketika kemudian Jimin meraih tangan menahannya, _terlihat tak rela_.

"Mau pergi ke mana?"

Taehyung entah mengapa tertawa senang, _aku tidak akan pernah bisa tahan dengan hal seperti ini._

"Aku tidak akan MENINGGALKANMU JImin, astaga, mengapa kau terdengar mendramatisir sekali."

Dan sebelum Jimin berkesempatan untuk merajuk, Taehyung segera mengusap pipinya beberapa kali kemudian meninggalkan ciuman di dahi, dan mungkin sedikit lama sebelum ia benar-benar kembali berdiri lalu memandangi wajah datar Seokjin.

"Aku tidak bisa mempercayai Hoseok _hyung_ , apa kau lihat sekesal apa dia tadi ketika _passport_ -nya menghilang? Aku menitipkan Jimin padamu, _hyung_. Buat ia mau memakan semua itu." Taehyung mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Seokjin mengangguk patuh dan Taehyung mengambil kesempatannya untuk pergi, meninggalkan Jimin di belakang yang sekarang terlihat merona dan dipenuhi warna-warna merah lembut di seluruh wajah, seperti mawar muda, cantik-

Manis. Si manis Jimin.


	7. Home

**Story by: insa123**

 **Posted at AO3 and Asianfanfic**

 **Indo trans by: Pudicamosa**

Don't dare to copy paste my work!

* * *

"Jimin-ah," Seokjin menatap Jimin.

 _Sofanya terlalu besar_ , pikir Seokjin seraya membawa tubuh Jimin mendekat, melingkarkan kedua kaki Jimin di pinggangnya sehingga posisinya makin mendekat. Terlihat jelas jika Jimin masih merona dan Seokjin bersumpah tidak pernah menemui satu orangpun yang mudah digoda dan mudah percaya di saat bersamaan. _Sungguh, jiwa yang menakjubkan._

"Katakan padaku jika kau masih lapar," Seokjin dengan hati-hati membawa mangkuk itu dekat dengan Jimin namun sepertinya Jimin tetap terlihat tak berselera.

"Park Jimin."

Mata Jimin terbuka sempurna dan ia menatap lurus mata Seokjin menyadari posisinya. Sementara manik Seokjin sendiri membola lebar, dahi berkerut. _Ia terlihat khawatir_.

"Maaf _hyung_ ," Suara Jimin terdengar serak. _Tidak berhasil_.

Ia letakkan kembali mangkuknya ke meja kecil di sebelah sofa dan makin memajukan tubuh, makin dekat dengan Jimin. Seokjin memeluk Jimin, merasakan denyut nadi di lehernya kemudian menelusupkan jemarinya di antara surai Jimin untuk penenang. Tubuh Jimin yang lebih kecil dirasa pas dalam kungkungan lengan Seokjin.

"Jimin-ah, maaf kau harus menahannya hingga seperti ini. Kuharap juga kita bisa membatalkan perjalanannya dan membiarkan kau istirahat dengan baik." Seokjin menghirup nafas dalam. Ia makin mengeratkan pelukannya namun masih menyisakan ruang untuk Jimin bernafas.

" _Hyung_ , ungfhh berhenti, kau bisa tertular sakit juga.." Jimin mencoba mendorong kakaknya menjauh tapi Seokjin tidak menurutinya.

"Omong kosong." Ia mendekap Jimin dengan lembut sebelum memasukkan lengan panjangnya ke balik baju Jimin untuk mengusap naik-turun sepanjang tulang punggungnya secara teratur.

Jimin bergidik akibat sentuhan itu. Ia melepaskan rintihan lirih, tapi Seokjin tahu jika itu bukti kenyamanan karena nyatanya Jimin justru meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Seokjin dengan tangan yang sudah melingkar pula di leher Seokjin, bergerak hampir duduk di kedua paha Seokjin. Seokjin tersenyum mengetahui jika ia meringankan rasa sakit Jimin, maka ia memijat punggung pria itu dengan lembut.

Merasa nyaman, Jimin menutup kelopaknya dan hanya diam, menyisakan gumaman acak Seokjin terdengar. _Terasa enak sekali_.

Jimin tersenyum pendek, mengarahkan wajah pada ceruk leher Seokjin, bibir sedikit menyentuh kulit selangka Seokjin yang tak tertutupi krah, menghirup parfum kakaknya itu, terasa hangat dan nikmat. _Seperti di rumah_.

Jimin sudah menyadari sejak lama ketika Seokjin senang sekali memberinya pijatan sejak setahun lalu, tak ada satu orangpun yang pijatannya sememuaskan ini, _sangat sangat nyaman_. Dari semua anggota, hanya Seokjin yang paham kapan dan di mana memusatkan pijatannya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit. Segala pertanyaan yang terlontar untuk Seokjin mengenai sisi 'keibuan', hanya pria tinggi itu yang dirasa pantas menyandangnya.

Jimin tertawa memikirkan itu.

"Ada apa?" Seokjin menjauhkan tubuh Jimin, menatapnya.

 _Tidak_.

Jimin dengan cepat mengembalikan posisi.

"Tidak ada, _hyung_ lakukan lagi. Nyaman sekali." Jimin berbisik, mengeluarkan tawa gugup dengan suara kecil tapi Seokjin tidak perlu mendengar karena ia cukup tahu jika Jimin sedang bahagia, maka dengan senang hati ia kembali melanjutkan usapan pada punggung Jimin, membuat anak itu terkadang merengek, _merengek senang_.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri jika Seokjin merasa agak bersalah dikarenakan keadaan Jimin sekarang ini. Seandainya anggota lain bisa membatalkan perjalanan ini. _Sehat itu penting_.

Tapi Jimin, _si manis Jimin_ , terpaksa ikut karena _hyung, acara ini penting untuk kita semua, menurutmu kapan lagi kita bisa mendapat kesempatan untuk tampil di lingkup yang lebih luas lagi seperti ini?_

 _Dan aku baik-baik saja hyung, sungguh._

Jimin sangat yakin jika _pergelangan kakinya yang terkilir bukan apa-apa, pasti akan sembuh. Pasti keadaannya akan membaik._

Seokjin mengerutkan dahi memikirkan semua itu seiring dengan tangannya yang lanjut memberi tekanan, kadang dengan lembut, dan hingga ketika Seokjin turun mendekati tulang ekor Jimin berteriak kesakitan.

"Bagian sini juga sakit?" Seokjin mengusap hati-hati, hampir dekat dengan pantat Jimin.

Jimin mendesis, "Iya."

Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat dan mengerang. _Oh Tuhan_.

"Keadaanmu terlalu parah Jimin-ah… _hyung_ sungguh minta maaf," Seokjin cemberut, namun gerak tangannya tidak berhenti. Faktanya, Seokjin justru mengambil inisiatif untuk memangku Jimin.

Jimin mengerang dan Seokjin segera memeluknya. Ia mengangkat wajah untuk menatap Seokjin, dahi keduanya hampir bersentuhan, saling beradu nafas. Jimin dapat melihat Jelas kekhawatiran di mata Seokjin, mata tajam menusuk obsidian Jimin, seperti meminta izin untuk segala sentuhan yang tadi ia berikan pada Jimin. Jimin bisa merasakan kecemasan Seokjin tapi tetap pandangan itu terasa hangat dan menenangkan, dan penuh akan cinta-

Jimin tertawa seraya membawa ibu jarinya mendekati mata Seokjin, mengusap alis yang berkerut banyak lapis. Jimin menyusur hingga ujung hidung Seokjin dan mencubitnya kecil.

"Kau akan terlihat lebih tua jika terus mengerutkan dahi begitu _hyung_ …" Ia makin mengeratkan cubitannya, lalu melepaskan tangan dari kalungan di leher Seokjin.

"Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh…"

Seokjin mendengus mendengar pernyataan yang terus diulang-ulang itu.

"Yah, siapa bilang kau bisa mneyentuh hidungku seenaknya!"

Dan Jimin terkekeh.

"Ah _hyung_ , jangan bilang kau akan membalasku? Kita tidak lagi berumur sembilan tahun kau tahu," Ia menjawab ketus, mungkin mulai merasa sedikit membaik.

"Sesungguhnya, anak sembilan tahun juga tak akan melakukan hal seperti itu." Seokjin menyeringai sebelum ia menempatkan ciuman singkat di ujung hidung Jimin, lagi, dan lagi, dan la-

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu di sini?"

* * *

 _Silent reader_ , munculah~

 _Anyway_ , aku mau uts nih. _Pending_ bentar seminggu ya, eh nggak 5 hari :) Apa kalo aku nakal, mungkin aku bisa lanjut di sela-sela waktu belajar. Niatnya sih gitu. Tapi aku mau ada gerakan perubahan buat kelas 12, perubahan sikap wkwkwk. Seenggaknya naikin nilai dikit gitu, mepet kkm gitu, jangan di bawah terus, huhuhu T.T Jadi, liat aja deh ya besok gimana, hehehehe ^^


	8. That Hyung

**Story by: insa123**

 **Posted at AO3 and Asianfanfic**

Original story –delete the () and the space– :

http (:) (/) (/) works (/) 3074849 (/) chapters (/) 6673247

 **Indo trans by: Pudicamosa**

Don't dare to copy paste my work!

* * *

"Namjoon!"

Seokjin meraih tangan Namjoon begitu pria tersebut melangkah mendekati kedua membernya yang duduk di sofa. Satu tangan Seokjin yang lain masih bertengger di punggung Jimin, masih memberi usapan dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku _hyung_ , Taehyung banyak bicara hal tak penting dan para karyawan terlihat menikmatinya, mereka bahkan tak memberiku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan bahwa _manager hyung_ belum sampai ke sini… Aku… meninggalkan ponsel di _dorm_ dan _maanger hyung_ sedang pulang untuk membawakannya kembali."

Namjoon tampak sedikit malu dan dengan cepat menambahkan,

"Tapi jangan khawatir, kita masih memiliki waktu! Kudengar pesawat yang akan kita naiki ditunda beberapa jam karena mesinnya mengalami _frostbite_ atau sesuatu… jadi yeah, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi mengurusi tiga orang di sana sekarang, jadi uh, bisakah kau-"

"Apa kau tahu ini?" Seokjin bertanya. Suaranya agak lirih namun dahi justru makin mengerut, membuat Namjoon bingung dengan pertanyaan dadakan tersebut.

Namjoon menatap Jimin dan Seokjin, lalu Jimin lagi, menatap sosok itu dengan tanda tanya makin banyak. Ia menggaruk kepala dengan satu tangan lain yang tak digenggam Seokjin sementara mata kakaknya itu tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan tak tentu.

"Apa maksudmu, _hyung_? Dan mengapa kalian berdua seperti tengah berciuman di tengah publik?" Namjoon ganti bertanya seraya berdecak.

Seokjin mengeluarkan gerutuan kecil.

"Kami berdua tidak-"

"Aku tahu pasti apa yang kulihat, Jimin."

"Namjoon, lihat."

Seokjin mengarahkan tangannya menunjuk punggung Jimin yang bengkak, dan kala mata Namjoon menatapnya, ia membelalak. Seokjin membawa tangannya makin turun ke daerah yang tampak lebih parah, dan Jimin mendesis.

"Di sini. Jimin merasakan sakit di bagian ini. Apa kau tahu?"

 _Oh._

 _Oh._

 _Oh tidak._

"Jimin," Namjoon duduk di samping anak itu. Wajahnya kembali mendekati tubuh Jimin, membuat posisi Jimin makin jelas terduduk di antara Seokjin dan Namjoon.

Namjoon mengeluarkan hela nafas putus asa seraya menyentuh bahu Jimin lembut.

"Berbaring, tidak, maksudku, cukup istirahatkan kepalamu pada Seokjin _hyung_ … Ini akan terasa sedikit sakit."

Jimin segera menurut, berbalik arah, namun sebelum bisa sepenuhnya menyenderkan kepala, ia bisa merasakan sakit yang tajam di daerah punggung bawahnya.

" _Hyung_ , berhenti! Arghh! Berhenti, apa yang kau lakukan.. umnpnnhh." Jimin menahan tangis dalam dekapan Seokjin. Ia tak pernah merasa sesakit ini selain malam tadi, dan ia merasa sangat ingin meninju Namjoon sebelum rasa sakit lain menyusul berdenyut di kakinya.

Selanjutnya, Jimin dan Namjoo berteriak kesakitan

"Ouch! _Hyung_ , mengapa kau memukulku?" Ini Namjoon yang berteriak protes.

 _Manis._

"Berhenti menyakiti Jimin."

Seokjin mencoba menghentikan Jimin sebelum anak itu benar-benar menangis, dan raut wajah Namjoon kini berubah khawatir.

"Aku tidak.. uh Jimin- _ah_ , maaf.. Aku hanya.. Sial.. Aku hanya memeriksa bagian yang sakit, kau tahu? Seperti yang dilakukan para dokter ketika kau mengeluh sedang sakit punggung atau yang lain. Aku hanya, aku hanya ingin benar-benar memastikan bagian mana yang sakit jadi aku bisa memberitahu Hobeom _hyung_ ketika dia sudah kembali ke sini lagi nanti. Maafkan aku Jimin.. Shh.. jangan menangis, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi, aku janji."

Namjoon terlihat sangat panik mendapati Jimin yang justru makin melesakkan tubuh lebih dalam pada pelukkan Seokjin. Tapi ia tahu jika Jimin tidaklah marah, ia sangat yakin karena Jimin bukan tipe-tipe sosok yang mudah emosi dengan kakak-kakaknya dalam waktu lama, tidak, tidak, kau tidak bisa menjajarkan kata Jimin dengan kata pemarah, _rasanya bukan kalimat yang terdengar bagus._

"Ti.. tidak apa-apa Namjoon _hyung_.. aku uh.. aku baik-baik saja.. Hanya sedikit merasa tidak nyaman…"

Jimin masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Seokjin dan Namjoon tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa seperti ada sedikit _rasa sengatan_ di ujung hatinya, rasa panas yang tidak bisa hilang; memang rasa aneh itu tidak menyebar ke seluruh bagian melalui aliran pembuluh venanya, sedikit bisa membuatnya bernafas lega walau tetap merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak pas.

"Lalu, mengapa kau tidak mau menatapku?"

Namjoon menunggu jawaban terlontar, namun apa yang terucap dari bibir Jimin terdengar sangat tidak bersahabat.

"Wajahmu terlihat buruk, _hyung_."

Ada hening beberapa saat sebelum Namjoon terbatuk. _Jimin tidak marah._

Seokjin juga tengah tertawa, sepenuh hati, sadar jika setidaknya Jimin sekarang _baik-baik saja._

"Well, maafkan aku karena harus melepas pelukanku sekarang bocah tampan, tapi aku harus meninggalkanmu dengan hyung yang berwajah buruk ini sebentar."

Seokjin bangun berdiri dan mendorong tubuh Jimin pelan ke arah Namjoon. Jimin mengeluh protes, namun ia tahu mungkin ada yang tidak beres dengan Jungkook di sana yang membuat sang _leader_ rela datang ke ruang tunggu sendirian untuk menemui ia dan Seokjin, dengan wajah terlihat cemas. Jadi ia mendengus dan membiarkan tubuhnya tersender pada dada keras Namjoon.

Dengan cepat Namjoon menangkap Jimin dan melingkarkan lengan pada pinggang kecil Jimin. Tangannya menyamankan posisi duduk Jimin tapi mata tak lepas dari Seokjin yang saat itu memberinya kedipan sementara ia membalas dengan pandangan membunuh walau berusaha tetap kalem sebelum Seokjin memberi senyum maaf dan mendekatkan ibu jarinya ke bibir Namjoon, mengusap sesuatu di sana.

Kemudian menjilatnya.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu supaya menyisakan _pancake_ untuk Jimin, benar? Ah ya sudah lupakan saja, aku akan mencari makanan lain untuk Jimin nanti. Sekarang aku harus menemui mereka."

Seokjin tersenyum dan dengan cepat melenggang pergi walau Namjoon belum sempat bereaksi. Ia menepuk kepala Jimin, meyakinkan diri.

"Jaga Jimin dengan benar okay, jangan mengecewakanku!"

Dan Seokjin kembali memberi kedipan lain, lalu satu lagi, baru benar-benar meninggalkan Namjoon yang masih terbengong.

 _Ah, dasar hyung._

* * *

Aih, mafkan~ Hahahaha, aku bilang _pending_ lima hari ternyata malah jadi seminggu lebih, ya? Duhh… maaf maaf maaf~


	9. Baby J

**Story by: insa123**

 **Posted at AO3 and Asianfanfic**

Original story –delete the () and the space– :

http (:) (/) (/) works (/) 3074849 (/) chapters (/) 6673247

 **Indo trans by: Pudicamosa**

Don't dare to copy paste my work!

* * *

Namjoon masih memeluk Jimin ketika ia merasa jemari adiknya itu meraba punggungnya, lalu naik berlanjut menyusuri lengan Namjoon, meraba vena yang agak timbul terutama jika pria itu menegang karena sangat marah atau sangat, sangat khawatir-

" _Hyung_ , aku lapar." _Suara Jimin terdengar lirih._

Namjoon melepas lingkar tangannya dari pinggang Jimin, berpindah mengusap jari-jari berisi milik Jimin kemudian mengaitkan dengan miliknya, mengunci genggaman.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku jika punggungmu juga sakit?"

Namjoon berbisik lembut di telinga Jimin sembari bocah itu makin menenggelamkan wajah dalam dadanya, kini posisi tepat di bawah dagu Namjoon. Namjoon sendiri bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Jimin yang lambat. Detak jantung Namjoon mungkin kini terdengar menjadi harmoni musik yang indah dibanding semua musik yang pernah mereka buat. Kepala Jimin bertengger pas sekali ketika Namjoon membawa bibirnya mendekati dahi Jimin, lalu turun ke sekitar tulang pipi hingga bahkan ke lehernya, membuat Namjoon bisa menghirup wangi sabun melati yang diberikan oleh _fans_. Harum kemewahan yang dicium Namjoon membuatnya sedikit pusing, seperti hampir mabuk. _Bau Jimin sangat menggugah_ –kini hidungnya bertengger di perpotongan leher Jimin.

"Apa lagi yang kau sembunyikan dariku Park Jimin?"

Suara Namjoon kini terdengar ringan bak bulu dan Jimin menikmati kehangatan nafas Namjoon di lehernya, ia akhirnya mau mengangkat wajah dan menatap tepat mata sang leader, ada ketegasan di sana juga kumpulan rasa khawatir.

Mereka terlalu dekat, sangat, sangat dekat, hidung keduanya bahkan hampir bersentuhan dan Jimin pikir ini adalah salah satu momen terbaik di dunia. Namjoon tidak memamerkan keintiman secara blak-blakan seperti Jin _hyung_ dan Tae _hyung_ , atau juga Hoseok _hyung_ kepadanya. Tapi Namjoon juga bukanlah sosok yang dingin. Ia dan Yoongi bukan orang kaku. Bukan seperti yang orang lain kira.

Tapi Namjoon bukan tipe yang suka memperlihatkan perhatian dan itu bukan berarti ia tak punya rasa peduli, bukan. Jimin melihat kepedulian di mata _leader_ nya ketika bersama Jin _hyung_ , Jimin juga melihatnya ketika Namjoon sedang bersama member yang lain walau memang tidak bisa dibilang sering, tapi sekarang, kali ini, Namjoon memperlihatkan sisi yang tak pernah Jimin lihat; tak perlu digali dalam karena sudah terlihat itu pandangan penuh rasa kasih. _Namjoon hyung terlihat sangat khawatir._

 _Karenanya._

Jimin tersenyum memikirkan itu dan ia membawa tangan mengusap pipi kakaknya, sedikit ragu tapi begitu kulitnya menyentuh kulit Namjoon, Jimin menjadi yakin.

"Tidak ada _hyung_ , tidak ada hal lain… Aku akan baikan setelah tidur beberapa jam, kondisiku akan lebih baik besok, aku tahu."

Namjoon tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia menangkup tanagn Jimin yang masih ada di pipinya.

"Jungkook benar, kau demam Jimin- _ah_. Makan sekarang, dan kemudian tidur. Aku akan katakana pada _manager hyung_ supaya kau tidak perlu ikut berlatih hingga pertunjukan tiba. Kau sudah bagus omong-omong."

Namjoon bergerak untuk meraih mangkuk berisi bubur yang Jimin bawa dan memposisikan Jimin agar mau menghadapnya, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Jimin.

Tapi Jimin justru menggelengkan kepala dan menatap Namjoon dengan mata memohon andalannya, jari bergerak gelisah sebelum ia bersuara, hampir tak terdengar.

"Suapi aku, _hyung_?"

Namjoon membatu. Ini terdengar baru di telinganya.

Jimin bisa melihat ketidakyakinan di mata sang _leader_ yang kini bergerak ke segala arah, dan Jimin berpikir mungkin, mungkin saja ini bukan pertanyaan yang pas untuk dilontarkan, atau _orang yang dilempari pertanyaan itu salah_ , harusnya bukan Namjoon.

Ia sudah hendak menerima mangkuk dari Namjoon ketika sang kakak justru mendorongnya hingga ke ujung sofa. Punggung Jimin kini bersandar nyaman di bantalan lengan sofa.

" _Hyung_?"

Jimin memandang mata Namjoon dan ia tahu dengan cepat keraguan yang ada di mata sang _leader_ hilang, tapi tampaknya Jimin sudah tidak mau memanfaatkan kesempatan itu.

" _Hyung_ , aku hanya bercanda. Berikan mangkuk itu padaku."

Jimin meraih mangkuknya namun Namjoon kembali mendorong ia mundur, menyusul bergerak mendekat hingga jarak tubuh keduanya mungkin hanya tersisa beberapa _inchi_ saja.

" _Well_ , aku tidak ingin mendapatimu makan dengan berantakan jadi kuharap kau bisa tahan sebentar dengan wajah burukku."

Namjoon terkekeh.

Ia tahu Jimin bisa makan sendiri, dan mungkin anak muda itu hanya menggodanya. Anak nakal. Tapi Namjoon tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya untuk menolak Jimin. Tidak ketika Jimin sedang sakit seperti ini. Tidak ketika Jimin rela menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk mengajari Namjoon gerakkan yang sama tadi malam karena ia terlihat seperti robot dan tariannya kurang tajam, sial, ia bahkan tak bsa mengingat tiap gerakkan yang Seungduk _hyung_ ajari satu jam sebelumnya, lalu satu jam selanjutnya, dengan Jimin; tak terhitung waktu yang lewat, dan tak sedetikpun senyuman Jimin luntur, tidak, karena,

 _Hyung kau bisa melakukannya, cukup sedikit kekuatan untuk ini!_

Tidak bisa menolak juga adalah alasan mengapa pergelangan kaki Jimin membengkak karena ingin menunjukkan gerak memutar yang sungguh, demi Tuhan, itu tidak terlihat susah, tapi Namjoon tampaknya sudah terlalu lelah, ia sulit melakukannya.

Dan ketika Jimin jatuh karena berputar terlalu banyak dari seharusnya, saat itulah, saat itulah Namjoon baru berhasil. Tapi Jimin tetap tersenyum senang karena,

 _Hyung! Benar begitu! Jangan lupa sedikit memebungkuk ketika berputar atau kau akan berakhir sakit seperti aku. Ehehe._

Dan ia masih punya keberanian untuk tertawa.

Kaki Jimin kini berada di atas paha Namjoon dan Jimin entah mengapa merasa sedikit malu akan kedekatan posisi mereka walau dengan Seokjin pun ia tadi melakukan hal yang sama, tapi ini Namjoon _hyung_ dan Jimin hampir tidak percaya Namjoon akan menuruti permintaannya dengan mudah, dan setiap kali Jimin memikirkan hal tersebut justru membuat pipinya bersemu merah muda lembut.

Rona merah itu tidak disadarinya, tidak. Walau sejujurnya Namjoon bisa melihat semu samar itu, _manis, Jimin yang manis, apa yang membuatmu malu? Membuatku jadi ingin-_

" _Hyung_ ," Jimin menatap kakaknya itu dan mendorong bahu Namjoon untuk sedikit lebih mundur, hanya sedikit, _jadi ia bisa kembali bernafas dengan baik_.

"Aku… uh… Aku bisa makan sendiri okay, aku hanya bercanda tadi."

Namjoon diam memandang. Dan ia mengangkat pipi Jimin supaya sejajar dengan wajahnya.

"Apa wajahku seburuk itu?"

"Apa? TIDAK. _Hyung_ , itu juga hanya candaan! Kau uh… sangat, sangat tampan _hyung_ , dan mungkin… terlihat ebih baik dari Jin _hyung_ kadang-kadang, tapi tolong jangan katakan padanya kalau-"

"Kalau begitu diam dan biarkan aku menyuapimu, _Baby J_."

Jimin bergidik mendengar panggilan yang hampir ia pakai ketika hendak debut dulu. Bagaimanapun, nama itu terdengar sensual ketika keluar dari mulut sang _leader_ dan jika Jimin hanya diselimuti rona tipis merah muda yang samar, kini ia sudah sangat merah, hampir terlalu merah dan mendekati ungu dan ia tersedak mendengar kata-kata Namjoon. _Berhenti._

Jimin menyembunyikan wajah pada pakaian tebal Namjoon, kepala menunduk pelan tapi Namjoon tetap bisa merasakan sentakkan di kulitnya, panas dan ia melihat telinga Jimin juga memerah. _Oh._

Dan Namjoon hampir saja merasa bangga bisa menipu Jimin beberapa saat dan membuktikan pada Jimin jika ia memang memerlukan perhatian Namjoon, tapi itu sebelum Jimin terbatuk cukup lama, dan Namjoon terkaget, merasa bersalah atas keisengannya.

"Lihat, nafasmu berat," Namjoon bergumam lembut. Nada menggodanya dengan cepat menghilang.

"Biarkan kepalamu bersandar pada bantalan itu dan aku akan menyuapimu okay, aku tidak melakukan ini setiap hari jadi biar kutunjukkan seberapa beruntungnya dirimu sekarang ini."

Namjoon tertawa. Ia mengambil alih buburnya dan mengangkan sesendok penuh lalu meniupnya beberapa kali sebelum membawanya ke mulut Jimin, dan Jimin, Jimin si bayi tampak terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan hal lain selain rasa nyaman dari sofa yang menyangga kuat punggungnya dan satu tangan Namjoon yang terletak di pinggangnya, mengusap daerah sekitar sana naik dan turun dan terkadang di sekitar paha, memijatnya pelan, membuat Jimin nyaman kala anak itu membuka bibirnya untuk makan.

"Enak?"

"Hmm…"

Jimin hanyut dalam rasa bubur tersebut. Mereka semua tahu bagaimana lihainya keahlian memasak Seokjin. Tapi bubur ini seperti tak bisa dijelaskan. Mungkin karena Jimin terlalu sakit untuk menguraikan seberapa lezatnya ini, atau mungkin ia terlalu lapar untuk memikirkan makanan lain ketika dia memiliki makanan spesial yang dikhususkan untuknya. Buatan rumah.

Tapi Jimin suka memikirkan bagaiamana ia ingin waktu berjalan lebih lamalagi karena Namjoon _hyung_ menjaganya dengan cara yang bagi Jimin seperti bisa membuatnya hilang terbang bersama para malaikat dan menemukan kastil ice cream di langit, dan ia pikir tangan Namjoon adalah hal menakjubkan yang Tuhan ciptakan ketika dengan lembut Namjoon mengusap sisa bubur di bibir Jimin, di ujung bibir Jimin, di seberang pipi Jimin. Ia merasa sangat disayang. Terlalu banyak rasa kasih.

Dan ketika Namjoon lanjut menyuapinya hingga mangkuk kosong, Jimin memamerkan senyum pada sang _hyung_ yang terlihat seperti ayah yang bahagia karena berhasil menyuapkan sendok terakhir-

"Aku akan mengambilkan minum, jangan pergi ke manapun okay?"

Namjoon beranjak berdiri untuk pergi.

"Tunggu,"

Jimin meraih satu kue kismis manis yang tergeletak di meja kecil, dan dengan pelan, sangat, sangat hati-hati bergerak mendekati Namjoon kemudian berdiri dan membawa itu mendekati mulut Namjoon. Mata Jimin menatap mata Namjoon lembut, memberi kode supaya mau membuka mulut. _Makan ini._

"Kau… kau terlihat lapar. Jadi ini impas."

Namjoon tertawa kecil sebelum menggenggam tangan Jimin dan membuat satu gigitan, dia menyentuh tangan mungil Jimin, dan Namjoon mungkin mendapati wajah adiknya yang berubah kaku beberapa detik, tapi ia bertingkah tak peduli, ia bertingkah seolah tak menikmati tiap tangan halus Jimin yang sedikit dijilatnya karena sisa krim di sana, sedikit menggigitnya juga, tak lupa menyangga pinggang Jimin lalu mengmbalikan tubuh Jimin untuk duduk kemudian menepuk puncak kepala yang lebih muda bukti merasa puas.

"Rasanya sangat enak Jimin- _ah_ , terima kasih. Aku akan kembali dengan membawa minuman okay."

Tapi Namjoon tidak segera pergi sebelum menyingkirkan helai rambut Jimin yang menutupi mata, yang jatuh tepat di dahi adiknya dan Namjoon memberi kecupan lembut di sana, tersenyum sembari menatap lurus manik coklat Jimin.

"Oh Tuhan, kau sangat memikat Park Jimin, aku tidak bercanda-"

Dan Jimin merona lagi.

* * *

Uhm… aku nonton B _TS Ask in Box_ , dan akhirnya lanjutin ini di sela tugas matematika bab anuitas. Hahaha, matematika keuangan itu sebenernya antara asik nggak asik. Males banget waktu udah ngitung banyak tapi malah hasilnya salah, walau udah pake kalkulator.

Btw, huhuhu~ iya aku sadar kok ini wordnya dikit. Tapi tapi tapi… ini 'kan ff _translate_ yang jelas sekali bukan punyaku, jadi aku nggak ada hak buat gabungin dua apa tiga chapter jadi satu biar panjang. Mohon pengertiannya ya kawan-kawan semuaa~

Dan satu lagi, Jimin itu kenapa di mataku makin hari makin manis atau apa, intinya aura-aura _submissive_ nya kok kentara sekali. Hahahahaha XD


	10. Some People Lost Their Legs at War

**Story by: insa123**

 **Posted at AO3 and Asianfanfic**

Original story –delete the () and the space– :

http (:) (/) (/) works (/) 3074849 (/) chapters (/) 6673247

 **Indo trans by: Pudicamosa**

Don't dare to copy paste my work!

* * *

Ponsel Jimin berdering sepuluh menit kemudian. Ia bisa mendengar hela nafas beberapa orang di seberang sana begitu menjawabnya, bahkan tanpa perlu melihat penelepon pun ia tahu siapa. _Ini Seokjin hyung_.

"Maafkan aku Jimin, tapi kita perlu pindah ke bagian lain. Penerbangan ditunda dan pihak bandara mencarikan kita kursi di pesawat lainnya, _well_ , untuk beberapa orang lain juga. Mereka mencarikan pesawat lain karena, kau tahu, mesin bermasalah akibat mengalami _frostbite_ , tapi, aku tidak memberitahu Yoongi masalah ini, dia pasti akan kesal. Omong-omong, sebenarnya di mana ia sekarang ini? Aku bersumpah- dan Namjoon. Di mana Namjoon? Biarkan aku bicara dengannya."

Seokjin bicara terlalu cepat menurut Jimin; membatnya hanya menangkap beberapa kata saja dari yang diucapkan.

"Namjoon _hyung_ … dia sedang mengambilkanku minuman. _Hyung_ … _hyung_ , aku… aku sudah menghabiskan makanannya, bubur buatanmu sungguh enak!"

Jimin berusaha terdengar ceria seperti hendak menyampaikan pesan penting saja. Ia dapat mendengar Seokjin yang terkekeh di sisi seberang dan Jimin pikir ia melewatkan hal tersebut tanpa sengaja. _Mengapa aku sudah rindu suara tawa itu sekarang?_

"Tentu saja, _big baby_. Terima kasih sudah mau menghabiskannya, maaf aku harus pergi sekarang. Jungkook masih memiliki hal yang perlu diselesaikan. Apa kau percaya apa yang terjadi dengan _passport_ nya? Anak itu, dia-"

Ucapan Seokjin terpotong oleh gumaman dan suara lirih yang bisa Jimin dengar dan ia tahu mungkin Jungkook tengah mengatakan beberapa kalimat yang dianggap tak pantas dalam kamus Seokjin karena dia bisa dengan jelas menangkap kakanya mendesis dan mengomeli sang _maknae_ karena dianggap tidak mau bersyukur.

"Jimin- _ah_ apa kau masih di sana? Aku akan menyuruh Hoseok ke sana okay? Tuhan, bagaimana bisa Namjoon meninggalkanmu begitu saja? Dan dia menyebut dirinya _leader_ \- dan astaga di mana Yoongi? Kau belum melihat Yoongi? Karena dia sama sekali tidak menjawab panggilanku! Hmph. Aku sungguh harus pergi sekarang, jangan ragu untuk meneleponku jika sesuatu terjadi atau jika ada seseorang mencoba melakukan hal buruk, okay?"

Seokjin memutus panggilan begitu saja.

 _Pffts. Apa yang dimaksudnya dengan seseorang mencoba melakukan hal macam-macam, aku sudah sabuk hitam taekwondo-_

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Ia berdiri dengan mantap dan perlahan mulai bergerak, untuk mengumpulkan beberapa sampah dalam satu plastik dan berniat membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang mungkin hanya perlu beberapa langlah dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang ini tapi terasa terlalu jauh bagi Jimin untuk bahkan maju.

 _Setidaknya aku masih bisa berjalan- Ini hanya pergelangan kaki yang bengkak, beberapa orang bahkan kehilangan kaki mereka karena perang._

Dan Jimin bergerak maju mendekati tempat sampah, _itu dekat_ , matanya bergerak sebentar untuk melihat jika mungkin, mungkin Namjoon _hyung_ -nya akan datang dan berlari mendekatinya dan menopangnya karena rasa sakit itu mendadak berubah tak tertahankan sedetik kemudian. Jimin mengumpat. _Seokjin hyung benar, aku harusnya mendengarkan, aku tidak mungkin bisa melawan jika ada orang asing yang melakukan sesuatu seperti menculikku_ , dan Jimin hampir merasa menyesal karena meyakinkan diri bahwa ia bisa melakukan ini ketika sungguh, seluruh badannya dirasa tidak menurut dan justru menyiksanya dengan rasa sakit. Dan kini mati rasa menjalar di tiap _inchi_ tubuhnya, berdenyut. _Rasanya sakit sekali._

Jimin menghirup nafasnya dalam, membuangnya pelan. Ia merasa pusing, berusaha meraih tembok untuk bersandar, namun waktu belum lama terlewat, Jimin tersentak kaget karena sepasang tangan kuat melingkar di pinggangnya, menopangnya kuat tapi sangat halus, masih menyisakan jarak antar tubuh yang membuat Jimin bisa menggeliat aman karena mendapat pertolongan dan ia mendesah lega. Dia bisa mendengar suara dengusan dari sosok di belakangnya, bersamaan dengan ia sendiri yang merasakan kehangatan yang tak asing-

"Kata siapa kau boleh bergerak seperti itu Park Jimin?"

* * *

 _Chapter_ selanjutnya mungkin bakal aku _posting_ besok. Mungkin XD

Eh, _by the way_. Aku baru sadar kalo yang follow cerita ini lumayan banyak, ya. Beneran di luar dugaanku, hahaha. Aku sadar banget tulisanku belum ada apa-apanya dibanding para senior yang udah lama berkarya. Tapi tetep aja, makasih banyak buat kalian semuaaaaaaa yang ngikutin cerita ini. _Love you all_ ~

Satu lagi, perlu _nggak_ aku kasih _spoiler_ buat _chapter_ yang bakal keluar selanjutnya? Misalnya, aku bakal nulis di _author note_ kalo _chapter_ depan itu Vmin, apa Yoonmin, apa yang lain. Atau biarin buat penasaran aja?

DAN AKU BARU LIHAT FOTO JUNGKOOK YANG DIA PAMERIN PUNGGUNG PLUS OTOT TRISEP DIA SEBELUM _TRANSLATE_ INI DAN ASTAGAAAAAAA... Dia dengan seragam sekolah udah bikin gereget, apalagi pamer-pamer macem itu. Mana Jimin bilang "ilyeowa ilyeowa" itu bener-bener minta digigit pipinya asdfghjkl! Momen VMin yang manis gila, suap-suapan macem orang baru , aku pingin mengumpat.


	11. I know You'd Do The Same for Me

**Story by: insa123**

 **Posted at AO3 and Asianfanfic**

 **Original story –delete the () and the space– :**

http (:) (/) (/) works (/) 3074849 (/) chapters (/) 6673247

 **Indo trans by: Pudicamosa**

Don't dare to copy paste my work!

* * *

Jimin tersenyum mendengar suara yang sungguh tak asing itu tapi sebelum ia berkesempatan untuk membalik tubuh, pemilik lengan yang mengurungnya erat itu sudah lebih dulu mengangkat tubuhnya naik, _bridal_ , tapi terlalu, terlalu intim seiring dengan pria tersebut yang justru mendekatkan dahinya dengan dahi Jimin, hampir bersentuhan. Mata sosok itu memandang dalam mata Jimin yang saat ini seolah menggambarkan rasa tak nyaman, sementara Jimin menatap mata pria yang menggendongnya terlihat seperti pandangan mengejek namun juga khawatir di saat yang sama. Jimin bergidik begitu menyadari hal tersebut. Ia mencoba melihat ke arah lain tetapi pandangan kuat tersebut seolah terus mengikutinya. Jimin mencari kelembutan dan pengampunan dari sosok yang memang biasanya terlihat lembut dan penuh maaf itu, namun mungkin, untuk kali ini tidak semudah itu. _Tidak_.

Saat itu juga, Jimin tidak bisa menemukan sedikitpun sisi jenaka ataupun _kenyamanan_ dan Jimin menjadi sedikit sakit hati mendapati tatapan kaku itu masih saja terpampang. Wajah tak enak Jimin mungkin disadari oleh sosok tersebut, walau tidak secara intens dipandanginya, tapi sedetik kemudian Jimin dengan segera menemukan kelembutan yang dicarinya. Jimin membawa tangannya naik, menyentuh tengkuk pria yang menggendongnya tersebut, sekarang merasa aman dalam dekapannya. Jimin menghembuskan nafas, mendekatkan wajah dan menyingkirkan helai rambut yang menutupi manik mata kelam bak kayu eboni.

"Maafkan aku membuatmu khawatir, Hoseok _hyung_. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Tidak pernah."

Suara Jimin rupanya terdengar serak, ia mengedipkan mata yang mulai berair. Jimin menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan isakan namun justru menyebabkan wajahnya makin memerah.

Pandangan Hoseok makin melembut, ia mengusap bibir halus Jimin, memberikan kecupan ringan di pipinya, sedikit merasa malu karena sempat marah dan memang terkadang ia tak bisa mengontrol emosinya sendiri. Tapi biasanya ia tidak pernah lepas kendali pada Jimin… tidak hingga saat ini, sekarang ini. Ia merasa marah, terpancing akibat segala macam pikiran tentang Jimin yang kembali kesakitan. _Jiminnya_.

"Shhh.. Jangan menangis Jimin-ah, maafkan _hyung_ juga… Aku tidak bermaksud melampiaskannya padamu. Tidak pernah."

Hoseok dengan perlahan membawa Jimin ke sofa lagi, menempatkan sosok yang lebih muda itu turun, tapi Jimin justru menolak untuk menjauh.

"Jangan pergi," Jimin mulai sedikit terisak. Ia mulai merasa sakit lagi dan apa yang sangat diinginkannya sekarang hanyalah Hoseok karena, jika ada orang yang tidak pernah malu memperlihatkan perhatian pada Jimin, maka itu hanya Hoseok. Jika ada orang yang bisa memenuhi apa yang Jimin inginkan, itu Hoseok. Jika ada orang yang tak pernah menolak sifat manja dan rengekkan dan keegoisan Jimin secara bersamaan, _itu Hoseok hyung_.

"Aku tidak mau kau kembali ke tempat Seokjin _hyung_ … Kumohon, _hyung_."

Hoseok menghela dan ia duduk memangku Jimin, tangan masih melingkar di pinggang adiknya yang sudah duduk di pangkuan.

Jimin merintih pelan dan bergerak untuk mencari kenyamanan di atas paha Hoseok. Punggungnya masih terasa sakit namun tidak separah tadi walau kerutan di wajah akibat menahan sakit itu ada, membuat dahi Hoseok ikut mengerut juga.

"Jadi Seokjin _hyung_ benar mengenai punggungmu."

Hoseok bergerak pelan sedikit menjauh dari Jimin supaya anak itu bisa mengistirahatkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa yang lebih nyaman, namun tangannya masih tetap berada di tempat yang sama dan Jimin merasa senang dengan posisi ini. Sangat nyaman. Tapi sebelum ia benar-benar hanyut dalam kehangatan tubuh hyung-nya, ponsel miliknya berdering lagi.

Hoseok memeluk Jimin, menghabiskan semua jarak antar tubuh keduanya sambil menelusupkan tangan ke saku celana adiknya untuk mengambil ponsel yang berbunyi.

"Biar aku yang menjawabnya, aku tidak mau kau menjadi kesal pada Seokjin _hyung_ karena segala protesannya akibat keadaan di sana atau karena orang lain dengan nada menyebalkan, kau bisa jadi bertambah sakit."

Jimin ingin tertawa akibat kata-kata tak masuk akal itu namun ia tetap bertingkah tak peduli, menikmati harum perpotongan leher Hoseok yang merambah masuk ke hidungnya, bibirnya bahkan sedikit terbuka dan ia kembali membuang nafas karenanya. Nikmat.

Karena demi Tuhan, Hoseok bahkan tidak hanya mengambil ponselnya, tapi ia juga sedikit memanjakannya, memasukkan tangan ke balik kaos Jimin dan memijatnya naik turun pelan-pelan, kadang juga membentuk lingkaran-lingkaran di sekitar pinggang Jimin, lalu membawanya naik ke tengkuk dan entah mengapa mencubitnya kecil, sebelum kembali mengusap kulit Jimin tanpa rasa canggung, seolah sentuhannya akan menghilangkan rasa sakit Jimin, sementara satu tangan yang lain rupanya sudah menekan tombol untuk menerima panggilan. Jimin tak sadar.

" _Hyung_ , aku bersama Jimin. Tidak. Aku akan menunggu hingga Namjoon _hyung_ kembali dan kami akan menyusulmu ke sana bersama… Apa? Oh, dia sudah bersamamu? Astaga- tidak, aku belum melihat Yoongi _hyung_. Jimin?"

Jimin mendongak menatap Hoseok, kesal karena momen kebahagiaannya terganggu, dan Hoseok justru menampilkan senyum kala melihat Jimin merengut, _si manis Jimin_ , sembari ia sendiri juga menahan diri untuk tidak mencium mata adiknya, Hoseok bertanya.

"Apa kau melihat Yoongi _hyung_? Dia hilang."

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit terpksa dan pura-pura tersentak.

"Apa Yoongi _hyung_ … diculik?"

Hoseok bisa melihat mata itu membulat, dipenuhi rasa takut dan kekhawatiran yang tak beralasan dan Tuhan tahu apa yang akan Jimin lakukan jika Yoongi memang benar-benar hilang.

"Tidak, Jimin- _ah_." Hoseok tertawa.

"Aku hanya bertanya apa kau melihat Yoongi _hyung_ di sini," Hoseok meletakkan ponsel kemballi ke telinganya.

"Tidak _hyung_ , Yoongi _hyung_ mungkin melakukan sesuatu untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya melakukan penerbangan, astaga, aku tidak tahu mengapa ia sangat takut naik pesawat. Yeah, okay. Jangan khawatir, aku akan membawa Jimin. Okay, _hyung_. Sampai bertemu kau dan yang lainnya nanti."

Hoseok mengembalikan ponsel itu ke saku celana Jimin, dan anak itu bergidik akibat sentuhan dadakan di pantatnya.

" _Hyung_ , sakit…" Jimin bergumam lagi di perpotongan leher Hoseok.

Membuang nafas, Hoseok membawa tangannya untuk menangkup wajah Jimin, memaksa sang adik agar mau menatapnya, dan ia bisa melihat mata cantik itu kembali berair, diselimuti rasa sakit, tapi tetap bersinar, sedikit. Ia mengusap air di ujung mata Jimin, menciumnya sekali, dua kali, dan sekali lagi, _sampai Jimin mengeluarkan kekehan lemah dan hyung, berhenti, kau membuatku geli._

 _Ini lebih baik._

"Kau tahu, ada segerombolan fans sekarang, ARMY kita yang menakjubkan yang membelikanmu sepasang kruk, tapi alat sensor bodoh itu tidak membuatku tak bisa membawanya masuk. Kau harus melihat pesan-pesan menakjubkan yang mereka tulis untukmu Jimin- _ah_ , berharap agar kau lekas sembuh. _Aku juga ingin kau membaik_."

Jimin bungkam sesaat sebelum akhirnya menggumamkan terima kasih.

"Para penjaga bilang kita bisa mengambilnya lagi nanti ketika sudah melewati pagar pembatas keberangkatan. Omong-omong, kita harus pergi. Kau sudah tahu mengenai masalah jam penerbangan kita, bukan?"

Jimin mengusakkan hidungnya pada dada bidang Hoseok, lalu sedikit naik hingga mulutnya sejajar dengan tulang selangka _hyung_ -nya, membuang nafas hangat di sana, tidak begitu mendengarkan, tidak peduli dengan apapun; ia hanya menginginkan Hoseok hyung untuknya _sekarang_.

"Tidak mau."

Lagi, Hoseok terkekh dan mencoba memisahkan dirinya dengan Jimin namun sang adik mendekap erat lehernya. Ia bisa merasakan bibir Jimin yang tertekan di ujung dagunya, hampir menjadi sebuah ciuman.

"Tidak mau… Tidak mau…"

Dan Jimin justru makin mendalamkan wajahnya, mengeratkan tubuh dengan lengan Hoseok seolah hanya itu tempat yang dia inginkan, hanya itu tempat yang ingin ia tinggali- dan Hoseok tidak bisa tidak merasa sangat, sangat tersanjung dengan banyaknya sisi manja Jimin yang ditampakkan sekarang. Seolah Hoseok adalah dunianya dan Jimin bernafas dari dan untuk itu.

"Aku bersumpah jika kau tidak mau bergerak sekarang, aku akan menciummu lagi, dan aku janji tidak hanya matamu. Akan kucium seluruh _inchi_ dan perpotongan dari-"

Jimin dengan cepat melemaskan genggamannya dan membiarkan lengannya jatuh turun, bibirnya mengerucut dan dengan malas mengangkat wajah menatap Hoseok.

"Kau sangat aneh _hyung_ , aku bahkan tidak tahu mengapa aku menyukaimu."

Hoseok tertawa kecil dan kembali menangkup pipi Jimin, mendekatkan wajah dan menatap sepasang obsidian Jimin yang masih tampak seperti dibubuhi kabut dan bubuk mutiara yang bersinar, hampir seperti mata imajinasi. _Tuhan, mata itu-_

"Itu karena kau mencintaiku _pabo_."

Ia menyeringai lalu menghembuskan nafas.

"Kita harus pergi sekarang Jimin- _ah_ , para security juga akan dipindahkan ke sisi lain dan jika _fans_ mulai mengerumuni tempat ini, kita akan sulit berpindah."

Hoseok bicara dengan lembut. Ia sendiri juga sebenarnya tidak ingin pindah. Tidak ketika ia dan Jimin duduk dengan sangat, sangat nyaman seperti sekarang ini. Ia melewatkan jatahnya untuk merawat Jimin tadi malam, karena dia juga terlalu sibuk menyempurnakan gerak tari bersama Seungduk _hyung_ yang juga melatih member lainnya supaya menjadi lebih sempurna. Mereka tidak akan punya banyak waktu latihan ketika sampai di Paris nanti karena hanya beberapa hari di sana. Ia bahkan tak sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal ketika meninggalkan Jimin dan Yoongi di klinik 24 jam terdekat untuk pemeriksaan dadakan.

Hoseok menghela lagi dan kini ia mulai mendengar teriakkan-teriakkan samar di luar ruang tunggu.

Mereka harus benar-benar pergi.

"Jimin- _ah_ …"

"…..."

"Park Jimin,"

Hoseok mencium punca kepala Jimin, mencium aroma sabun hadiah dari penggemar, apa namanya? Hoseok mengusap-usap surai Jimin dengan cara menyenangkan membuat Jimin mendesah sebagai respon, _juga hyung rasanya nyaman. Lagi._

Ah, benar. Melati.

Hoseok menunduk menatap Jimin yang kini menyembunyikan wajah di lengannya dan Hoseok pikir Jimin terlihat seperti anak kucing, yang baru saja lahir, masih lambat, belum dapat melihat, belum bisa bicara, tapi ketika mendengung, dengan suara yang pas, maka akan menjadi melodi yang indah, dan terdengar polos, dan tampak pantas dicintai.

"Jimin- _ah_ …"

"..."

"…...okay..."

Jimin mengusakkan wajah beberapa saat sebelum menggeliat pergi dan berdiri.

"Tidak, jangan berdiri. Aku memang tidak bisa menggendongmu di punggung karena kau pasti akan kesakitan, jadi aku akan menggendongmu seperti ini. Tempatnya juga tidak jauh."

Hoseok kembali mengeratkan jemari di pinggang Jimin sambil memberi kode supaya adiknya itu mau melingkarkan tangan di lehernya, mirip seperti posisi pertama ketika Hoseok menggendong Jimin ala bridal. Ia mendekatkan tubuh Jimin, satu tangan sudah menopang punggungnya, dan satu yang lain menopang kaki. Sempurna.

Mungkin tubuh Jimin memang berotot tapi tetap saja ukuran tubuhnya lebih kecil dari Hoseok, dan yang mengejutkan ialah Jimin ringan, dan anehnya terasa hangat, dan Jimin yang sakit memang membutuhkan lebih banyak perhatian. Karena begitu Jimin membawa jari-jarinya untuk memijat bahu Hoseok pelan, ketika mengusap leher Hoseok menyejukkan, mengusap-usap lengannya, memijat dengan penuh kelembutan dengan niatan mengurangi kaku atau mati rasa yang mungkin dirasakan _hyung_ -nya sekarang karena menggendongnya. Ketika Jimin menggumamkan lagi dan lagi _hyung_ , _maaf harus menggendongku seperti ini dan hyung, kau sangat keren_! Dan satu lagi, _hyung, terima kasih_ sebelum Hoseok meresponnya dengan sebuah ciuman lagi, membuat Jimin membisu selama perjalanan menuju tempat di mana anggota lain berada. Meskipun demikian tangan Jimin masih tersampir di bahu Hoseok, masih memijat-mijat sisi yang dirasa perlu, dan sejujurnya Jimin suka seperti ini. Hoseok tidak bisa menolak untuk makin menjaga satu adiknya ini.

Hoseok berhenti di tengan jalur kecil yang nantinya menuju gerbang keberangkatan, mendudukkan Jimin hati-hati di sebuah _counter_ kosong sementara ia berdiri di depan Jimin, dan hampir saja Jimin ingin mengalungkan kedua kakinya di sekitar pinggang Hoseok. Tangan Jimin meremas bahunya, mata menatap bingung karena berhenti tiba-tiba-

" _Hyung_?"

Kepala mereka sejajar dan untuk pertama kalinya Jimin merasa senang karena tingginya hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja dari Hoseok. Begitu pandanga keduanya bersatu, Jimin merasa seluruh bintang di galaksi jatuh atau bahkan menabrak bulan hingga tergeser menyentuh poros jalur peswat mereka ketika ia dan Hoseok saling mendekat begini, _sungguh sebuah sketsa yang sempurna._

Hoseok mengusap bibir Jimin yang melengkung sebelum mencapai ujungnya, menyentuhnya lembut dan ia balik melingkarkan tangan di tengkuk sang adik.

"Jimin- _ah_ , aku ingin kau tahu jika dirimu sangat berharga bagi kami semua, bagiku juga. Jadi, jangan pernah merasa bersalah karena jatuh sakit. Sewajarnya memang itu bisa menimpa siapapun, dan aku tidak masalah menggendongmu seperti ini. Aku mau melakukannya ribuan kali, jutaan kali, aku tidak peduli. _Hanya kau yang kupedulikan_ , apa kau mengerti?"

Telinga Jimin mulai memerah dan terlihat jelas walau di sekitar mereka tak banyak penerangan, dan Hoseok bisa melihat betapa gugupnya Jimin hingga menggigit bibirnya. Wajah merona parah, seolah ingin menenggelamkan diri saja di lautan. Mata bergerak ke segala arah, sangat jelas jika terlihat malu dan Hoseok beranggapan bahwa ini adalah hal yang paling memikat yang pernah ia lihat selama masa hidupnya.

Ia menyentuh pipi Jimin, lalu mengangkatnya supaya anak itu mau kembali menatapnya, lalu ia menghela.

"Cukup… Cukup tahu saja jika satu hal yang paling ingin kami pedulikan sekarang ini adalah dirimu, okay?"

Jimin mengangguk patuh dan tiba-tiba sedikit melompat ke pelukan Hoseok yang tengah membuka kedua tangannya untuk bersiap menggendong lagi. Dan kali ini Jimin sama sekali tidak ragu untuk benar-benar bersandar pada sang kakak. Kepala disandarkannya dengan nyaman di bahu Hoseok. Tangan terkadang memainkan untai pendek dari benang yang ada di krah jaket, kadang iseng menyusuri selangka lamat-lamat, mebucap terima kasih beberapa kali tanpa suara sehingga Hoseok tak akan tahu. Hoseok berhenti, makin mendekap tubuh Jimin, setengah tersenyum lega, dan Hoseok bergumam puas-

 _Aku tahu kau akan melakukan hal yang sama untukku._

* * *

Yeah, nilai UTS-ku jelek banget banget banget. Tapi aku berusaha nggak peduli XD Cukup menjadi lebih rajin untuk UAS mendatang~

Dan maaf buat yang minta KookMin. Sayangnya ini Hoseok dan Jimin. Aku bahkan udah lupa KookMin muncul lagi di _chapter_ berapa :') Semoga betah nunggu, ya… :')


	12. Cute

**Story by: insa123**

 **Posted at AO3 and Asianfanfic**

Original story –delete the () and the space– :

http (:) (/) (/) works (/) 3074849 (/) chapters (/) 6673247

 **Indo trans by: Pudicamosa**

Don't dare to copy paste my work!

* * *

Jimin bergerak tak nyaman karena paduan bising suara obrolan banyak orang dan suara langkah-langkah sepatu yang terus masuk ke telinganya, membuat ia akhirnya bangun setelah tidur sebentar tadi. Namun sesungguhnya yang membuatnya benar-benar sadar adalah usapan lembut jari seseorang di rambutnya. Jimin baru tahu jika ia ternyata menyandarkan kepala di pangkuan empuk seseorang. Tubuhnya juga sudah diselimuti sehelai jaket untuk bagian bawah dan jaket lain yang menutupi seluruh badan atas, menyisakan separuh wajahnya saja yang terlihat.

Jimin mendongak, hanya mendapati satu tangan sesorang yang memegang buku sehingga menghalangi wajah si empu dan satu tangan sosok itu masih bertahan memainkan surai Jimin. Jari-jari itu. Jimin segera tahu siapa sosok itu dan bersiap memanggilnya ketika tangan di puncak kepalanya berhenti bergerak. Buku itu bergerak turun juga, menampakkan satu anggota yang paling gemar menganggap Jimin bocah.

"Jungkook… Di mana Hoseok _hyung_?"

Hening.

 _Salah, Jimin._

"Toilet."

Jungkook menjawab pendek, hampir terdengar dipaksa dan Jimin langsung menyesal. Ia tahu sang _maknae_ mungkin kecewa karena _hyung_ -nya menananyakan orang lain sementara _Jungkooknya_ ada di sana, membiarkan sang _hyung_ tidur di pangkuannya. Jungkook tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu, dia hanya tidak suka. Jungkook bukan orang yang senang dengan banyak _skinship_. Ya, dia memang melakukan _skinship_ , tapi tidak yang semacam ini. Jari-jarinya terkedang mengusak rambut Jimin, kadang menyentuh dahi Jimin, kadang bertengger lama di pipi Jimin, mengusapnya pelan, sebelum kadang naik lagi ke dahi Jimin dan menyusuri kedua alisnya beberapa kali; terlalu penuh perhetian. _Jungkook tidak pernah seperti itu._

Jadi, ketika _Jungkook melakukan semua hal di atas_ , Jimin tidak bisa merasa tidak bersalah setelah melontarkan pertanyaan tadi, jantungnya jadi lebih kuat berdetak, terasa lebih tajam, dan itu sakit. Jimin dengan cepat mengalihkan wajah ke perut sang _maknae_ dan meringkuk, membawa tangan melingkari punggung yang lebih muda, berharap Jungkook akan balik memeluknya erat.

"Maafkan aku," Jimin bergumam.

Jungkook melihat turun dan bertingkah seolah _hyung_ -nya yang meringkuk tidak membuat jantungnya berdegup cepat di luar akal, tidak pula ketika Jimin makin menenggelamkan hidungnya demi mengusak berlapis-lapis pakaian yang Jungkook kenakan; jaketnya, _sweater_ -nya, kaosnya, kaos dalamnya. Seolah ia ingin sekali menyentuh kulit halus Jungkook, menciumnya, menghirupnya, menyesapnya.

 _Kau sangat hangat Jungkook-ah dan kau sangat wangi._

Dan saat Jimin tertawa sedikit karena perkataan anehnya yang keluar tiba-tiba, Jungkook bertingkah seolah kekehan itu tidak membuat tubuhnya bergidik. Ia bertingkah seolah kata-kata Jimin tidak membuat hatinya kian memanas dan luruh di dalam sana.

Tapi Jimin, bagaimanapun juga, sangat tahu apa yang Jungkook rasakan, karena ketika anak itu terlihat kalem seolah di bawah kontrol diri, tangannya justru bergetar ringan sembari sedikit-sedikit makin mendekatkan tubuh Jimin, bibir agaknya bergetar karena mencoba menemukan apa yang pantas untuk dikatakan, apapun sebagai jawaban atas lontaran kalimat dari Jimin.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang tengah kau bicarakan _hyung_. Pindah, kakiku mati rasa."

Jungkook memang mengatakan itu tapi tangannya masih mendekap bahu Jimin erat, membuat Jimin sendiri tersenyum akibat genggaman itu.

"Bisa… bisakah kita seperti ini sebentar?" Suara Jimin lembut.

Terkadang suara lemah Jimin membuat Jungkook merasa lemas, merasa lebih menjadi sosok kakak, seolah Jiminlah yang justru harus ia perhatikan.

 _Tentu saja bisa, hyung._

Tapi Jungkook tetap bergeming.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , bisakah kau tetap membiarkanku seperti ini sebentar saja, hanya sekali ini. Aku tidak akan meminta lagi. Janji."

Suara Jimin makin lirih, ia tahu Jungkook mungkin tetap akan mengusirnya seperti biasa namun tangan Jungkook sekarang justru turun memeluk pinggangnya, melingkar erat dan bicara sebaliknya.

"Baiklah."

Sesungguhnya maksud Jungkook itu _boleh saja selama mungkin_ , tapi menurutnya satu kata itu sudah bisa menjelaskan maksudnya pada Jimin karena pria itu kini dengan senangnya makin meringkuk mendekat, mengambil tangan Jungkook dan menghujaminya dengan banyak ciuman kecil-kecil dan bergumam _mengapa tanganmu tercium seperti jeruk?_ Lalu membawanya ke dada dan ia kembali meringkuk, masih di pangkuan sang maknae, dan itu tidak bertahan lama sebelum Jungkook merasa Jimin kembali relaks dan sedikit melamun.

Jungkook menyeringai mendapati tingkah lucu nan kekanakan sang _hyung_ , ya, tingkah yang _sangat, sangat lucu_ , seperti pagi ini ketika ia melihat Jimin meminta Taehyung untuk mandi bersamanya, _karena aku tidak bisa meraih punggungku sendiri Taehyung-ah_ –tiga orang itu, Jungkook, Jimin, dan Taehyung memang bangun paling awal dibanding anggota yang lain. Dan Jungkook mendapati betapa merah paras Jimin ketika Taehyung bahkan mengusap punggungnya dengan handuk setelah mandi, mengeringkan rambutnya, sebelum Taehyung akhirnya memberi cubitan di pipi Jimin, _mengapa kau tiba-tiba jadi malu Jimin-ah?_

–dan Jungkook mematai seluruh kejadian tersebut sembari membereskan barang-barang ke tasnya karena dua sosok itu sama sekali tidak peduli tentang pintu kamar mandi yang belum tertutup sempurna, dan Jungkook mengisi beberapa _form_ di bagian depan _passport_ nya yang terbuka, dan Jungkook tidak sadar, tidak sadar jika ia terlalu menekan penanya terlalu kuat saat menulis, terlalu kuat hingga kertasnya lama-lama berlubang, hingga tangannya bergerak sendiri menuliskan kata-kata, dan ia akhirnya berhenti mengisi _form_ tersebut ketika menyadari kesalahan yang dibuatnya. Ia menulis nama Jimin. Dan karena kemudian mereka semua terburu-buru saat akan berangkat menuju bandara, ia melupakan hal tersebut hingga Seokjin memanggilnya. Jungkook panik- dan sangat malu mengetahui situasi yang salah itu, ia bahkan harus menyogok _hyung-hyung_ -nya supaya merahasiakan insiden _passport_ itu, _well_ kecuali Yoongi _hyung_.

 _Cukup katakan apapun jika Jimin hyung dan Yoongi hyung bertanya, kumohon._

Dan kini ia sudah diikat kontrak untuk mengerjakan urusan cuci-mencuci seluruh pakaian para _member_ selama tiga bulan penuh. Tapi tak apa. Tidak apa-apa karena Jimin _hyung_ memang tidak boleh dan tidak perlu mengetahui masalah tersebut.

Jadi ya, Jimin- _ie hyung_ itu lucu, tidak perlu Jimin tahu fakta tersebut, mungkin ia sudah tahu dengan sendirinya. Tapi meringkuk seperti bayi di pangkuannya membuat Jungkook makin merasa _rindu_ dan ia hampir berharap semoga Jimin terus saja sakit karena _hyung_ -nya justru terlihat menawan hati di saat-saat seperti sekarang ini. Karena Jimin memang menakjubkan tak peduli apapun.

Tapi kali ini Jungkook tidak ambil pusing dan merasa tidak terganggu dengan tingkah Jimin.

Bibir Jungkook lagi-lagi melengkung dan ibu jarinya menyusuri garis rahang Jimin, naik ke pipi. Dengan lembut meninggalkan ciuman di dahi Jimin untuk beberapa detik lebih lama.

 _Cepat sembuh, hyung._

Dan ia makin memeluk Jimin erat, membawanya lebih dekat.

* * *

Ah, lama ya? Aduh maaf, _mood_ ku entah kenapa lagi kacau. Bawaannya males mulu. Tapi begitu liat momen KookMin di Show Champion Backstage, jadi cusss pingin lanjut ini XD

Apa cuma aku yang mikir dia kayak bocah di sana? Ketika dia pake topi macem itu, di mataku Jimin jadi keliatan kayak anak SD. Mana dia pake nepuk-nepuk perut, bilang Jangan mengharapkan abs lagi.

 _It's okay, Jim. I won't expect your abs. But please, do aegyo and cute things more XD hahahaha~_

 _Btw_ , ffn sepi banget Kookmin ya~

 _Btw_ lagi, buat yang nungguin Yoongi, dia mulai muncul kok besok, walau nggak banyak. Kan aku bilang mulai. Wkwkwk~


	13. I Guess So

**Story by: insa123**

 **Posted at AO3 and Asianfanfic**

 **Original story –delete the () and the space– :**

http (:) (/) (/) works (/) 3074849 (/) chapters (/) 6673247

 **Indo trans by: Pudicamosa**

Don't dare to copy paste my work!

* * *

Kali ini Jimin kembali terjaga bukan karena sentuhan menyenangkan, ia hanya tiba-tiba terbangun kaget karena wajahnya baru saja tak sengaja terlempari sepenggal pakaian.

"Oh astaga, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Seokjin bergegas mendekatinya dengan kalut, mata membelalak begitu ia berhasil menangkup pipi Jimin untuk memeriksa dahinya, pipinya, hidungnya. Ibu jari Seokjin bahkan ikut mengusap bibir Jimin, kelopak mata Jimin, lalu kembali lagi ke dahi.

"Puji Tuhan, kau tidak terluka Jimin!"

Seokjin menghela nafas berat lalu menoleh ke belakang melempar tatapan tajam, dan Jimin ikut melempar pandangannya ke arah yang sama hingga mendapati Namjoon yang memasang raut sesal.

"Maaf." Pria itu menggumam.

" _Well_ maaf tidak bisa semudah itu disampaikan untuk menyelesaikan masalah Kim Namjoon, bagaimana jika kau melukai wajahnya?"

Seokjin berkata marah, terlalu keras.

" _Hyung_ , tidak apa-apa…"

Jimin bangun duduk sembari membawa tangannya menyentuh dada Seokjin. Pria tertua itu lalu duduk di sebelah Jimin, emosinya mereda dengan cepat. Ia bernafas lega lalu mengalungkan lengan panjangnya di sekitar leher Jimin dan mengusapnya lembut, sedikit menyisihkan surai Jimin, memijat sepanjang tulang leher. Jimin segera saja menjatuhkan kepala di bahu lebar _hyung_ -nya, tangan memeluk pinggang Seokjin, mendekatkan tubuh untuk mencari kehangatan.

"Maafkan aku Jimin- _ah_. Kami berdua sedang mencari beberapa barang dikoper, dan kau tahu bagaimana berantakannya Namjoon jika mengurus hal seperti ini saat bepergian."

Seokjin mengusak rambut sang adik dan mencium dahinya, dan Jimin hanya menggumam acak sebagai jawaban, jelas-jelas tenggelam oleh sentuhan Seokjin.

"Maksudku, bagaimana bisa kau lupa membereskan seluruh pakaianmu sendiri Namjoon…"

Seokjin berdecak sambil membenarkan posisi Jimin yang makin memeluknya erat, sementara Jimin mendongak menatap Namjoon yang sekarang memunguti baju-baju bertumpuk di lantai.

"Ia lupa di mana meletakkan kaos kakinya Jimin- _ah_ , kau bisa percayai itu?"

Seokjin tergelak, nampak terlalu bahagia dibandingkan dengan wajah garang yang masih kukuh dipertahankannya di wajah, pikir Jimin.

"Kau tidak benar-benar melupakan kaos kakimu, harusnya tidak akan pernah lupa, apalagi mengingat suhu yang sungguh dingin sekarang."

Jimin kali ini tersenyum takjub melihat Seokjin yang memutarkan bola mata untuk mengejek sang _leader_.

Namjoon mencebik ke arah dua orang di sana seraya memunguti barang-barangnya untuk dikembalikan ke koper. Tapi matanya sesekali melirik ke arah Seokjin dan Jimin, menggumamkan _maaf_ beberaa kali sebelum memamerkan lesung khasnya membuat Jimin yang melihat itu merasa tenang, seperti mendengar kicauan burung yang bisa mengusir rasa dingin akibat cuaca buruk ini, atau seolah bisa membuang pergi rasa sakitnya karena ia merasa hatinya menghangat dan tersentuh lembut hingga ia bisa merasa lebih baik sekarang. Lesung pipi Namjoon layaknya benih tanaman yang jatuh di tengah dinginnya musim dingin namun tetap tumbuh baik tak peduli akan gangguan apapun, berubah dalam waktu singkat menjadi Bunga _Chrysanthemum_ yang cantik, _atau Mawar_ , _atau Anggrek_ , _atau_ _Baby Breath_ -

Jimin menggoyangkan tangannya sebagai tanda bahwa ia sungguh tidak apa-apa dan berpikiran mungkin senyum sang _leader_ akhirnya membuat Seokjin luluh hingga mengubah topik obrolan mendadak, menolehkan wajah menatap Jimin, terlalu dekat hingga Jimin sedikit merona.

 _Siapa yang perlu kaos kaki jika kau bisa memancarkan suhu panas hyung?_

"Jimin- _ah_ , bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Seokjin bersuara lembut.

"Tubuhku sudah lebih ringan. _Hyung_ , kurasa aku sudah agak membaik… hanya pergelangan kakiku saja yang masih tetap sama. Masih berdenyut sedikit, tapi hanya itu…"

Jimin tersenyum manis, makin lebar untuk meyakinkan Seokjin yang justru hanya diam.

"Bagus."

Seokjin menghela, menjauhkan tubuh Jimin, mengusak rambutnya sendiri.

"Aku sudah menanyakan bagaiamana penerbangan kita dan mereka bilang kita tetap harus menunggu sekitar satu setengah jam lagi sebelum benar-benar siap untuk berangkat."

Ia menggaruk kepalanya sebelum kembali memeluk Jimin.

"Apa kau butuh sesuatu Jimin- _ah_?"

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, masih setia memamerkan senyum manisnya lagi, dan kembali menjatuhkan kepala di bahu Seokjin.

"Hm… Tidak ada _hyung_. Ini sudah cukup."

Tapi itu hanya bertahan sekejap hingga Jimin menyadari ada sesuatu yang terasa salah.

" _Hyung_ … Di mana Yoongi _hyung_?"

Namjoon justru menggerutu sambil menatap Jimin untuk memberi jawaban.

"Ia pulang lagi ke _dorm_ bersama _manager hyung_ untuk mengambil ponselnya yang tertinggal karena ternyata bukan hanya aku yang lupa."

Mungkin Namjoon akhirnya menemukan sisi lalai Yoongi yang jarang ditunjukan. Ia merotasikan mata dan menatap Seokjin sambil mengatakan penjelasan tadi, tapi Seokjin langsung membalasnya.

"Yoongi itu tidak pelupa, ini pertama kalinya. Tidak seperti seseorang yang sering-"

"Apa maksudmu-"

"Oh, kau tahu apa yang kumaksud _oppa_ ~"

"Jangan memanggilku begitu."

"Kau suka jika aku melakukannya."

"Aku tidak suka, _princess_."

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu."

" _Well_ , kau suka ketika aku melakukannya."

"…"

Tautan jemari Seokjin mengerat karena gugup dan dia segera memasukkan dua tangannya dalam saku, dan Namjoon hanya ternganga akibat tingkah Seokjin yang berubah tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

Dan saat itu juga tawa Jimin meledak.

Dan demi Tuhan ia tertawa sangat keras, terus tertawa seolah tak ada jeda. Memang minggu ini adalah minggu tertekan bagi seluruh member, jadwal yang sibuk hingga semua orang jarang sekali memiliki waktu untuk istirahat.

Jadi dengan adanya momen seperti ini, sudah bisa menjadi momen yang berharga yang akan terus diingat Jimin, seolah akan terus menyimpan itu di hati, karena pertengkatan kedua _hyung_ -nya sungguh membuatnya terhibur layaknya _variety show_ yang biasa ia tonton di televisi. Dua kakaknya yang adu mulut itu terlihat menakjubkan sama seperti bayi-bayi yang baru saja lahir.

Jimin tertawa hingga nafasnya habis, membuat ia menjauh dari Seokjin untuk membenarkan lagi posisi duduknya, ia masih saja tertawa ketika Jungkook dan Hoseok yang membawa beberapa makanan ringan serta minuman yang dibeli di _toko terdekat_ kala dalam perjalanan menuju ruang tunggu tersebut duduk di sampingnya dan melempar tatapan bingung juga tertarik di saat yang sama. Jimin mengeraskan tawanya lagi ketika menatap Seokjin dan Namjoon yang kini sudah menarik turun rahang masing-masing, bingung mengapa _Jimin mereka yang manis_ tertawa layaknya seorang maniak, menggema di seluruh ruang, dan anak itu tampak tak peduli. Jimin juga masih saja tertawa ketika Taehyung yang jelas-jelas tidur di sofa yang lain, bangun dan berjalan melangkah mendekatinya, terlihat masih pening dan setengah sadar sebelum meletakkan telapaknya ke dahi Jimin–

" _Well_ , sepertinya demamnya sudah turun…"

Dan Taehyung menyeringai di hadapan kawan baiknya, merasa ikut senang, dan belum lama ia menyusul Jimin untuk tertawa senang, Jimin sudah terengah akibat terlalu lama tertawa karena tawa Taehyung entah mengapa membuat segala sesuatunya tampak makin lucu sekarang membuat air mata menggenang di mata Jimin sekarang. Dan saat itulah, saat itulah ketika semua orang di sana ikut tertawa, _hingga nafas terasa sesak_.

" _Geez_ , ada apa denganmu Jimin- _ah_."

Jimin masih dalam mode riangnya ketika Hoseok menghapus air mata anak itu. Rasanya ada sesuatu dari cara kakaknya itu mengusap dua matanya, ada sesuatu dalam pandangan Hoseok ketika mengusap pipi Jimin perlahan, terlalu hati-hati seolah Jimin adalah barang berharga, membuat anak itu menuburuk tubuh sosok yang lebih tua, memeluknya erat dan dengan jahil mencoba mencekik leher Hoseok, mendekatkan wajah di sana untuk menghujami dengan ciuman ringan serta kekehan, dan Hoseok hanya membalasnya dengan candaan menggigit telinga Jimin, menertawai sifat kekanakan Jimin saat ini sebelum Jimin sendiri melepas pelukan lalu tersenyum malu.

Dan Namjoon berjalan mendekati sofa di mana tiga dari tujuh orang yang ada tengah duduk, ia berdiri di samping Taehyung. Sang _leader_ menangkup pipi Jimin dan mengangkat paras bocah itu naik untuk mengunci pandangan, mata terlihat penuh tanya,

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja Park Jimin?"

Dan Jimin menyeringai lagi. Ia merasa sangat baik sekarang, semua hal tampak benar dan menyenangkan, cuaca memang dingin tapi ia merasa hangat. _Ada kasih sayang di sana_.

Jadi Jimin mulai menampakkan senyum cerahnya namun hanya sebentar sebelum telinganya menangkap suara serak yang tak asing yang dirindukannya sejak tadi–

"Kau bisa membuat Namjoon diabetes jiga terus saja tersenyum seperti itu."

 _Tidak._

Jimin masih mencari-cari suara itu walau jantungnya berdetak cepat hingga mungkin suaranya bisa menggema, saat itu juga ia menengok ke segala arah, merasa panik, ia menoleh ke kiri, ke kanan, di mana dia–

Namun sebuah tepukan ringan di bahu membuatnya berbalik ke belakang dengan cepat, membuat ia saling tatap muka dengan Yoongi yang terlihat sedikit letih walau mata seolah menampilkan senyum di sana, dan begitu Jimin mengamati lebih dalam ia sadar jika bukan rasa lelah yang ditemukannya di mata Yoongi. Itu adalah pandangan derita, sakit, sangat sangat menyakitkan, itu adalah pandangan Yoongi ketika ia terlalu mengkhawatirkan sesuatu.

 _Tentang aku._

Jadi Jimin hanyalah satu-satunya yang bisa memberi kenyamanan bagi Yoongi saat pria itu merasa tertekan. Dan tanpa pikir panjang Jimin menghambur menuju Yoongi, dan ketika Yoongi menangkapnya di antara dekap lengan erat, bingung namun juga tersanjung, Jimin membiarkan dirinya makin jatuh dalam pelukan Yoongi, lengan melingkari pinggang Yoongi sebelum akhirnya dibawa naik ke kedua bahu Yoongi, sangat ingin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Yoongi yang bisa terlihat pas serta sempurna. Dan ketika Jimin mengusakkan paras ke leher Yoongi, mengeluarkan sedikit rengekan mengenai _hyung, aku sangat merindukanmu_ , dan _apa yang membuatmu lama sekali ke sini…_

Yoongi tidak mengatakan apapun namun hanya mengeratkan dekapannya. Dan itu mungkin hanya beberapa detik yang terlewat karena selanjutnya ia menggiring Jimin kembali menuju sofa, menggumamnkan kata-kata tak jelas tapi tetap bisa ditangkap oleh Jimin– _what the hell, apa kau sama sekali tidak berpikir saat melompat seperti itu, apa kau ingin bertambah sakit_ , dan Yoongi mencoba keras untuk mengacuhkan pandangan semua member yang kini terlihat geli mendapati situasi tersebut.

Yoongi tidak bisa menyembunyikan apa yang ia rasakan dengan baik menurut anggota lain. Ketika Jimin bergabung ke grup, berbekal pipi tembam dan suara cempreng dan mata yang bisa tersenyum, itu seolah sukses memikat semua orang di perusahaan, dan ketika Jimin mulai mengatakan _hyuuuung~_ pada Yoongi kala pria itu tengah menghindar dari tugas mencuci piring bekas makan siang, walau memang sesungguhnya itu jadwal Yoongi tapi Yoongi dengan halus mengatakan jika ia ingin Jimin yang melakukannya karena Jimin itu baik dan selalu mau mendengarkan apa kata kakak-kakaknya, dan juga dengan alasan _hyung harus menulis beberapa lirik Jimin-ah_. Dan walau ia berpura-pura marah ketika Jimin mengajak Yoongi untuk melakukan tugas cuci piring itu bersama, semua orang tahu jika Yoongi tidaklah benar-benar emosi. Tidak setelah melihat bagaimana Yoongi memercikkan busa sabun ke mata Jimin dan setelah itu ke rambutnya, hidungnya, dagunya tak tertinggal sebelum ia akhirnya memeras busa _spon_ dan menempelkan semua itu ke wajah Jimin, mengundang sang korban berteriak keras begitu Yoongi makin menjadi. Siapa sangka Yoongi bisa seperti itu?

Dan Yoongi tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan baik ketika ia menggandeng tangan Jimin untuk menggeretnya ke kamar mandi, Yoongi melepas baju Jimin sementara sang bocah mengeluh– _hyung mataku pedas_ , dan Yoongi mencuci seluruh paras Jimin seraya tertawa mendapati rengekan lucu yang tak pernah berakhir, dan walau wajahnya sudah dibersihkan, Jimin tetap merengut, _mengapa kau jahat sekali padaku hyung_ , dan Yoongi melemparkan handuk kecil ke wajah Jimin. Namun selanjutnya Yoongi kembali merebut benda tersebut dan mengusap wajah Jimin pelan, mengusap kerucutan bibir itu sambil meniup-niup mata Jimin yang terasa pedas, meminta maaf sebelum akhirnya, ia mencium pipi si pemuda dan memandang wajah bersih tersebut sementara untuk beberapa saat selanjutnya Jimin hanya bisa berkedip-kedip akibat jawaban dari Yoongi– _karena aku mencintaimu, bodoh_.

Dan bibir Jimin tak bisa berhenti menyunggingkan senyum sepanjang hari.

Yoongi tak bisa menutupi perasaannya dengan baik sekarang. Tapi mereka semua tampak terpikat oleh pemandangan jarang seperti ini, Yoongi yang terlihat agak merona hingga tak bisa berkata, tidak ketika Yoongi menjadi tergagap dikarenakan Jimin yang kini terlalu melekat dengan tubuhnya, yang saat itu memang sama sekali tidak ingin berpisah dari Yoongi _hyung_ -nya, dan itu sama sekali tidak memperbaik kegugupan Yoongi saat Jimin justru menadakan namanya seolah rangkai kata itu adalah miliknya. Kegugupan Yoongi juga tidak akan hilang jika Jimin terus bergerak pelan dalam pelukan makin mengusak menenggelamkan diri, makin mendekat, hingga hidung Jimin terasa sangat dekat menyentuh selangkanya, serta tak lupa mengatakan _hyung, aku sudah baikan sekarang karena kau di sini_. Wajah Yoongi makin memerah tiap detiknya–

Yoongi berdehem seraya membetulkan jaketnya beberapa kali setelah mencoba melepaskan diri dari Jimin, walau matanya dengan jelas masih mengamati adiknya yang kini sudah duduk, merengut karena penolakan lembut tersebut, yang mana Yoongi usahakan untuk mengacuhkannya, menelan ludah susah payah sembari dalam diam memaksa pandangannya beralih untuk menatap sang leader.

"Jadi, apa aku… melewatkan sesuatu?"

Dan ia menggaruk kepalanya tanda ragu.

Yoongi benar-benar tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan baik.

* * *

Berapa lama aku anggurin ini? Dua minggu? Huhuhu maafkan. Banyak banget hal dating, dan aku justru nggak bisa cerita. Intinya aku lagi dalam mode (sok) sibuk. Dimohon sabar..


End file.
